


The Priest-Şehvet

by mathidir



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gizem, M/M, Romantik, Supernatural - Freeform, hıristiyan mitolojisi, nefilim
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathidir/pseuds/mathidir
Summary: Konu: Normal bir güne, sıradan işlerini yapma amacıyla başlayan Yixing'in hayatı bir karaltı olarak hayatına giren yabancıyla yavaş yavaş değişmeye başlayacaktı. Masumiyeti, yıllarca yaşadığı, ömrünü verdiği kilisece ihanete uğrayacak ve kirletilecekti.





	The Priest-Şehvet

**Author's Note:**

> Uyarı: Bu fic sizi rahatsız edecek bir takım konuşmalar ve smut sahnesi içerir. Ben uyarımı yapıp riski size bırakıyim. :') Hikayenin bir kurgu olduğunu unutmayın.

                                                                      

 

Yixing, yatmadan önce özenle askıya yerleştirdiği rahip kıyafetine uzandı. Elinin tersini hafifçe kıyafetin üstünde gezdirdi, sanki tozluymuş gibi omuz yerlerinden tutup hafifçe çırptı. Uyku mahmuru yüzünde, küçük bir memnun tebessüm oluşmuştu. Çocukluğunun, gençliğinin ve öyle görünüyor ki yaşlılığının ve ölümünün de gerçekleşeceği bu kilisede insanlara yardım edebiliyor olmaktan mutluydu. Giyinirken bir yandan da pencereden dışarıyı izliyordu, sabah güneşinin hafif sıcaklığı altında dışarıda kendilerince oynayan o küçük, kilisenin yetimhanesine terk edilmiş çocuklar gibi o da bir 'istenmeyendi'. Önündeki camın aşağısında oynayan her bir çocuk Yixing'in gözünde bir "o" idi.

 Kıyafetinin son parçası olan siyah cüppesini giyerken, yanağında küçük bir gamze oluşturacak kadar acı bir gülümse oluştu. Kafasını eğip düğmelerini doğru ilikleyip iliklemediğini kontrol etti, Tanrı biliyor ya hiçbir zaman doğru ilikleyememişti şu küçük düğmeleri.

  _Peder Jinki; küçük, hevesli 9 yaşındaki Yixing için minik bir rahip kıyafeti yaptırmıştı mahallenin terzisine. Kendi elleriyle özenle giydirmişti onu, cüppesini kollarından geçirmiş fakat düğmelerini iliklemesini Yixing'e bırakmıştı. Minik parmakların küçük düğmeleri, aynı orandaki deliklere geçirmeye çalışmasını, çöktüğü duvar kenarından baba edasıyla kıkırdayarak izlemişti. Sonunda Yixing başarısızlığına pes edip cılız bir sesle "Peder" diyip kollarını iki yana bırakıp kafasını öne eğmiş, dudaklarında sevimli bir burkulma bırakmıştı. Peder, gülümsemesini bozmadan "bir gün iliklemeyi öğrendiğinde gülen sen olacaksın ufaklık" diyip kafasındaki saçları karıştırmıştı. En sonunda kuşağı da bağladığında peder, Yixing odadan koşarak çıkıp, kilisenin içinde kocaman bir gülücükle koşmuştu_. 

Yüzündeki acı gülüşten aşağı minik yaş damlaları süzüldü. Hatırladığı anıları hafızasının gerisine yeniden itmeye çalışırcasına kafasını geriye doğru attı. Gözyaşları, kulağının arkasından saçlarının arasına doğru ilerledi, hafif bir burun çekme ve öksürmeyle sabahın üzerindeki kasvetli havasını dağıtmaya çalıştı.  _"_ Sanırım iliklemekteki başarısızlığım hiç ilerlemedi peder _"_ boğazındaki acı yüzünden sesi hırıltılı çıkmıştı.

 Aynaya bakma lüzumu göstermeden, küçük odasından çıkıp taş yolda yürümeye koyuldu. Ayakkabısının çıkarttığı seslere, kuşların eşlik ettiği, tenine hoş bir sıcaklık hissettiren, parlak güneşe sahip bir sabah hakimdi güne. Biraz daha yürükten sonra kilisenin ana bina kapısının önüne gelmişti. Her ne kadar sabahın bu saatinde yapacak bir işi olmasa da, burada olmayı seviyordu. Kendi kendine dua etmek her zaman onu rahatlatırdı, hele ki uyandığında üstüne çökmüş olan üzüntü ve kasveti atmak için düşünebildiği -ya da bildiği- tek yöntem; dua etmekti. Küçük adımlarla, yavaş yavaş kilise sıralarını geçiyordu, yürürken cüppesinin etekleri hafif esen rüzgârla sağa sola dalgalanıyordu.

 Eskiden, onu büyüten peder Jinki'nin cüppesine heyecanlı gözlerle bakardı. Yürürken etek uçlarında çıkan hışır hışır sesler, eteğin yürürken sağa sola çekilerek ayaklara yol açması hoşuna giderdi. Sanki kalabalık insan topluluğunda yürüyormuş da yürüdüğü gibi insanlar sağa sola açılıp yol veriyormuş gibi hissederdi. Bir gün kendisinin de aynı kıyafeti peder unvanı alıp giyeceğini düşünerek heyecanlanırdı.  Anlaşılan, bugün anılarının onu bırakmak gibi bir niyeti yoktu.

 Ziyaretçilere kapalı olan ön kısma gelip, zincirin arkasına geçti. Dizlerini kırıp, küçük basamaklara doğru çöktü, ellerini birleştirdi, gözlerini kapayıp dua etmeye başladı. Kendini bu ruhsal huzuruna bırakmışken bir süre sonra gelen gürültüyle irkildi. Gözleri endişeyle birden açıldı, kafasını çevirip arkasına, sesin geldiği yöne doğru baktı.

 Hafif ışığın süzüldüğü kilisenin büyük camları belli noktaları aydınlatıyordu, Yixing'in kilisenin girişine doğru yönelmiş bakışları, açık kapısına dayanmış bir karaltı seçebildi. Gözlerini kısarak görüntüyü netleştirmeye çalışmasının faydasız olduğunu bir süre sonra fark ederek, ellerini dua şekline getirip " _duamı_   _yarım bıraktığım için affet Tanrım_ " dedikten sonra kutsal üçlemeyi yaparak geri geri İsa'nın huzurundan çekildi. Her ne kadar paniklemiş olsa da, Tanrısını saygısızca terk edemezdi.

 Karaltı kafasını vurmuş olacak, sersem bir şekilde kafasını sağa sola sallayıp uzaktan ona doğru gelen siluete odaklanmaya çalıştı. Bir eliyle kilisenin kapı kolunu düşmemek için sıkıca kavramışken diğer eliyle güneşin, camlardan sızan parçalı ışığı içinde ona doğru gelen silueti seçebilmek için gözüne giren ışığı engellemeye çalışıyordu.

Nihayet birbirlerinin karşısında olduklarında karaltı kafasını çarptığı için mi gözlerini alamadığını yoksa bulundukları yerden ötürü ruhsal bir takım güçlerin mi bir parmağı var emin olamayarak karşısında duran siluetin keyif verici güzelline bakıyordu. Karaltı kafasını yeniden hızla sağa sola sallayıp " _ruhsal güçler mi? Jongin, kiliseye adım attın diye kendi bir anda Tanrı yoluna bıraktın bravo."_ Kendi yaptığı sarkastikliğe ağız kenarıyla gülümsedi. 

Yixing ise ona dik dik bakan yabancıdan hoşlanmamıştı. Bakışları kötüydü ve ona iyi hissettirmiyordu ki hissettirmemesinde de haklı gibiydi sanki çünkü yabancının onunla ilgili düşünceleri temiz değildi. Yixing kendini bu yabancı karşısında savunmasız ve güvensiz hissediyordu. Eğer ürpertisine bir engel olabilirse belki...

"Daha ne kadar bana bakacaksın?" beklenmedik bir anda karaltı konuşmuştu, Yixing kafasının içinde  _"kendine gel_ " telkinlerine dalmışken gelen sesle aniden titredi.

"Beklenmeyen misafir sizsiniz, konuşması gereken de Bayım" içindeki ürkmüşlüğe nazaran, çıkan sesinin kararlılığına şaşırmıştı Yixing.

"Bak...  _Tanrının elçisi_ yaralıyım, peşimde adamlar var. Tanrının rahmetini gösterip yardım etmeye ne dersin?... Karşılığında belki seni  _mutlu_  edecek bir şeyler yaparım" diyip göz kırptı Jongin, yarasının sebep olduğu tüm acıya rağmen kendinden emin o alaycı sırıtmayı düşürmeden. 

"Ben Tanrının sahibi değilim bayım, rahmeti ondan isteyin. Ayrıca bu halde burada kalamazsınız, çocukları tehlikeye atmanıza izin veremem."  Yixing, kendisinin bile yanındayken tehlike çanlarının çaldığı bu karaltıyı kesinlikle kilise içine alamazdı. Hele ki peşinde adamların olduğunu kendisi itiraf etmişken. Hayır!

"Oh! Demek Tanrı gerçekten de gaddarmış."

"Tanrı her zaman yardım edendir Bayım. Onun evinde böyle konuşmamalısınız" dedi Yixing, sesi sakin ve öğretici tavra sahipti. Bir inanmayanla ilk kez karşılaşmıyordu, ama ilk kez eğer gözleri perdenin arkasını görebise etrafında karanlık dumanları ve bir orak göreceğinden emin olduğu biriyle karşılaşmıştı.  _A demek o yüzden._

"Eğer  _Elçisi_  bile bu kadar saf bir güzellikle melek görünümüne sahip olup katı bir kalbe sahipse, Tanrı'yı tahmin etmek çok da zor değil, öyle değil mi?" Jongin tek kaşını kaldırarak onay bekleyen bir ifade takınmıştı.  Ayakta bile zor dururken bu rahiple gereksiz laf oyunlarına ayıracak takatinin olmaması gerekirdi fakat o bundan hoşlanmaya başlıyordu. Canı rahibin yüz ifadesini bozmayı istiyordu, kızmasını, belki çileden çıkmasını ama ona bağırmasını istiyordu Jongin.

Kafasını eğip derin bir nefes aldı Yixing. Yabancının gitmeye niyeti yoktu, onu buradan gönderme seçenekleri için kafasının içinde hızla çalışıyordu. Tekrar kafasını kaldırdığında;

"İnsanlar duygulardan ibarettir bayım. Tanrıyı, yarattığıyla sorgulayamazsınız. Öfkeniz bana, Tanrıyı karıştırmayın." 

Jongin'in isteği oluyor gibiydi, Yixing'in duvarı kırılmaya başlıyordu. Yixing ise ürpertisine engel olamamasına sinirleniyor, net düşünememesi söyleyeceği şeylere engel oluyordu. Yabancıdan kurtulamayacağı tedirginliği gittikçe daha da yükseliyordu.

"Pekâlâ elçi..." Jongin kapının kolunu bırakıp Yixing'e doğru bir adım attı, Yixing içindeki gerginliği dizginlemeye çalışırken kendine doğru gelen yabancı karşısında korkuya kapıldı gözleri korkuyla karşısındakinin sonraki hamlesini bekliyordu, başka seçeneği yoktu vücudu taş kesilmişti. Jongin, Yixing'in kıpırdayamamasını fırsat bilip aralarındaki boşluğu kapatmış daha da yaklaşmıştı.

Jongin kafasını Yixing'in sol yanına uzattı, yanakları birbirlerininkine değiyordu ve Jongin değen yanağın sıcaklığından memnun bir ifadedeydi, dudaklarını Yixing'in kulağına değdirerek fısıltı halindeki sesiyle devam etti "...öyleyse Tanrı kusurlu bir varlık yaratmış sence de öyle değil mi? Krallığında kibriyle otururken burada kıvranan elçisini görmüyor gibi ne dersin?"

Jongin, Yixing'in teninden yayılan kokuyla kendini kaybediyordu, konuşmasını duraklatıp, neredeyse Yixing'in saçlarına değen burnuyla, derin bir nefesle kokuyu hücrelerine hapsetti. Duruşunu hiç bozmadan aynı şekilde, aynı tonda konuşmasına devam etti "size tüm zararsızlığımla bir teklif yaptım elçi, yerinizde olsam bunu kabul ederdim aksi halde mutluluk vaadim aynı şekilde devam edebilir fakat Tanrı huzurunda zorla sahip olmaya dönüşebilir. Bilemiyorum... Sizce anlatabildim mi?" Sadece bir nefesle içine çektiği bu kokudan tatmin olamıyordu Jongin.

Eğer yapabilse bu rahibe sıkıca sarılır, burnunu omuzlarının arasındaki küçük boynunda saklar, o pürüzsüz tene kondurduğu küçük öpücükler arasında nefeslerle ardı ardına içine çekerdi. Fakat bunu şimdi yapması rahibi daha da korkuturdu ve alacağı hazzı örselerdi. Hem tecavüz her ne kadar tehdit olarak kullansa da onun için aşağılık bir şeydi. Bir iblis çocuğu olsa da onun da prensipleri, kalkışmayacağı günahlar vardı. Hem onu kiliseye çeken bu hoş koku şimdi avuçlarının arasındayken öylece kaybolmasına izin veremezdi.

Jongin, hem insan hem de iblisin ortak varlığıydı; bir nefilimdi, bir doğuştan  _düşmüş_. Şit'in ve Kabil'in gurur duydukları soyları. Çoğu kaynağın biricik, Tanrı'nın meleklerinin Kabil'in kızlarıyla çiftleşerek yarattığı muhteşem varlıklar olarak bahsettiği yaratıktı. Ne yazık ki bu ünlü İncil hikâyeleri bahsedildiği kadar gökkuşakları ve kahramanlardan oluşmuyordu. Aksine olay ödüllendirme değildi. Şit, Tanrı'ya olan isyanı sırasında melekleri Kabil'in kızlarıyla birleştirmiş ve nefilimlerini, kendi çocuklarını yaratmıştı. Tanrı öğrendiğinde, durumlar beklenen bir hal almış ve nefilimler cehennem hapsiyle lanetlenmişti.

Jongin de onlardan farklı değildi, belki farkı cehennemden kaçıp dünyada eğlence peşine düşmüş olması olabilirdi. Beklediği eğlenceyi bulmuştu. Yıllar almıştı belki ama sonunda bulmuştu karşısında tüm saflığıyla duruyordu. Tanrıyı kızdırmanın bu sefer iyi bir yolunu bulmuş gibiydi.  _Buna bayılacak_  kötücül gülümseme yüzüne geri dönmüştü. Kafasını, dürtülerine zorla karşı koyarak elçinin boyunun arasından geri çekti. Gözlerine baktı, ürperti hala oradaydı. Jongin belli belirsiz bir mutluluk duydu, çocuğun hiçbir şeyden haberi yoktu ve eğer Tanrı olacak olanları umursamasa bile, Jongin, bu elçiyi bırakmayı planlamıyordu.

“B-ben izin vereme-m b-biliyorsunuz tehlike a-arz ediyorsunuz!” Yixing korkusunu saklayamıyordu, yabancı ona çok yakındı, çok fazla yakın. Bütün vücudu, batmakta olan geminin sirenleri gibi  _tehdit var_  alarmındaydı.

 Jongin, sağ elinin tersini zarif bir hareketle elçinin yanağına yerleştirdi. Yavaş, hoş hareketle Yixing’in yanağını okşuyordu. Aldığı bu kadarlık hazda yine kendini kaybetmeye yaklaşıyordu Jongin.

“Eğer sana hiçbir şey yapmayacağıma dair söz verirsem?...” Jongin elini yanağından, Yixing’in ensesine ilerletti kendisine çekti. Dudakları yine Yixing’in kulağına değiyordu “istersen emin olmak için beni odanda kabul edersin” baştan çıkarıcı derin sesi fısıltı halindeyken tahammül edilmesi daha da zor oluyordu. Sesini daha da kıstı Jongin, mümkünmüşçesine daha da kışkırtıcıydı, “gözünün önünde olurum, hı?” Yixing’in kulağının aşağısında çenesinin bitişindeki yere dudaklarını değdirdi, gözlerini kapadı ‘ _bu koku fazla cezbedici’_  küçük öpücüğünün tadını dudaklarında sindirerek yavaş yavaş geri çekildi.

Yixing gerilimini kısa süreliğine baştan çıkarılmışlığa bıraktı. Jongin’nin boynunda olduğu anlarda gözünü kapatmış yabancısı olduğu bu hazza farkında olmadan kendini bırakmıştı. İçgüdüleri, dininden daha hızlı çalışıyordu hele ki o içgüdü yıllardır bir başka tenin kokusuna, böylesine hoş bir kokuya, hiç deneyimlemediği şeylere açlık çekiyorken. Yönetimi içgüdüleri ele almışken Yixing kafasını, Jongin’ne doğru çevirdi burnunu saçlarının arasına karıştırdı, fark edilmeyi umursamadan Jongin’nin şevk dolu kokusunu içine çekti.

Her ne kadar kontrol içgüdülerinde olsa da mantığı devreye girmeye çalışıyordu. Öyle ki içindeki o, kollarını boynuna dolayıp sıkıca sarılma, parmaklarını saçlarının arasında dolaştırma arzusuna bu engel oluyordu… kendini kaybetmesine engel… Devreye girmiş mantığı hakimiyeti ele geçirirken, Yixing elektriğe dokunmuş gibi bir anlık titredi kendi geldiğinin belirtisi olarak yarı havada duran kollarını aşağı indirdi. Kafasın Jongin’den farklı yana çevirip derin bir nefes aldı.

“Beni mecbur bıraktınız. Sanırım size karşı bir seçeneğim yok bu gece burada kalabilirsiniz, ortalıkta dolaşmamak şartıyla.” Jongin, yüzünde zafer gülüşüyle Yixing’e bakıyordu.

“Yerimi gösterebilir misiniz? Yaralıyım, yorgunum…  _baştan çıkarılmışım_ , uyumaya ihtiyacım var.” Son kelimeye doğru tonu azalmış, yine o kışkırtıcı sese dönüşmüştü.

“Bu taraftan” dedi Yixing dışarıyı göstererek, son söylediklerini duymazdan gelerek. Bir an önce bu adamdan kendini uzaklaştırmalı, düşüncelerini toparlamalıydı. Kendini kaybetmiş içgüdülerini, arzularını kontrol altına almalıydı. Bu hisler Tanrı’ya karşıydı… yasaktı _. Ben onun elçisiyim_  diye geçirdi içinden  _günaha yeltenememem._

_..._

Yixing, ertesi sabah odasının kapısını kapayıp arkasını döndüğünde Jongin’i karşısında beklemiyordu. Onun gibi serseri tipli insanlar sabahın bu kör saatinde uyanık olmazdı.

“Günaydın rahip. Sabah duasına mı?”

“Günaydın. Evet duaya gidiyorum katılmak ister misiniz diye sormak isterdim fakat cevap belli görünüyor” dedi yumuşak bir sesle Yixing. Her ne kadar dün karşısında gergin olduğu ve gece bu karaltı yüzünden endişeyle uyumuşken, şu anda yabancının karşısında iyi hissediyordu. Zararsız hissettiriyordu.

“ah memnun edici teklifin amacından farklı olarak sana katılmayı kabul ediyorum rahip. Aramızdaki buzları eritmemiz gerek” Jongin’nin yüzünde oluşan bu hoş gülümsemeye bütün bir sabah bakmayı arzuladı Yixing. Kısa bir süre bu gülüşe dalması aklında olmaması gereken isteklere ve sorulara gebe olmuştu.  _O gülüş şehvet içindeyken de böyle mi gülerdi?_

Yatakhane binasından çıkıp, taşlı yolda ana binaya yürürken Jongin, rahiple daha yakın olma yolunda inşalara başlamıştı. Her ne kadar Tanrıyı çıldırtacak bir alet olsa da bu rahip onda yarattığı duygularla vazgeçilmeze doğru ilerliyordu. Onu bırakmak gibi bir niyeti yoktu. Zaten hiç olmamıştı.

“Buzları eritmek demişken işe ismini söylemekle başlayabilirsin rahip”

“Zhang Yixing, Yixing diyebilirsin. Ve sen?” Neden dün karşısında titrediği bu adama bu kadar rahat adını söyleyip, onunla diolog kurmaya çalışıyordu bilmiyordu Yixing. Garip bir şekilde adam ona korunaklı hissettiriyordu.  _Huzurlu_. Tek istediği biraz sohbetti ve bundan kimseye zarar gelmezdi. Dimi?

“Kim Jongin. Bir Kore kilisesinde bir Çinli? eşine az rastlanır bir durum. Burada ne arıyorsun Yixing?”

Sıkıntılı bir nefes aldı Yixing, adını daha yeni öğrendiği, kiliseye birilerinden kaçmak için sığınan bu yabancıya hayat hikâyesini anlatmak gibi bir niyeti yoktu. İçinde anlam veremediği çarpışan duygulara rağmen...

“Sanırım bunu anlatmak istemiyorum Jongin.”

“ah hadi ama sabahın köründe bu sessiz sıkıcılıkta oyalanacak bir şeylere ihtiyacım var Yixing.”

“Hayat hikayem heycanlı olaylar dizisinden falan oluşmuyor Jongin. Üzgünüm sıkıntını giderecek şey bende yok.”

“Ben öyle düşünmüyorum. Bütünüyle çarem sensin Yixing ne kadar farkında olmasan da” Jongin’nin gözlerindeki kararlılık, değer veren bakışların altında gölgeleniyordu. Sanki herşeyi yıkıp yok edebilir ama yine de rahibi koruyabilir gibi. Sanki mümkünmüş gibi.

Yixing ise, Jongin’nin bu sözlerine şüpheli bir bakış atmıştı. “Ne demek istiyorsun? Bilmeden neyin çaresi olabilirim?”

“Hadi şu hakkındaki birşeye karşılık bir şey söyleme oynayalım. Senin anlattığın kendinle ilgili bir şeye karşılık benimki. Yolunun buraya nasıl düşmesiyle başlayabilirsin mesela.”

“Aniden konuyu değiştirerek şüphe çekiyorsun Jongin.”

“ah hadi ama oyunda bunu sorabilirsin hadi başla hadi. Sıkıcılığın şimdiden dağıldığını hissediyorum.”

“Pekâlâ, buna niye katılıyorum bilmiyorum” derin nefesin ardından devam etti Yixing “buraya nasıl geldiğimi bilmiyorum. Sadece daha yeni doğmuşken kiliseye terk edilmişim ve hastane bilekliğimde adım yazıyormuş hakkımda bilenenler bu kadar.”

“Bu kadar mı? Bu mu? Bitti mi?”

“Söylemiştim heyecanlandırıcı bir hikâyem yok.”

“ _Ahh barındırdığın heyecanı öğrendiğinde aklın duracak ama_ ” diye mırıldandı Jongin kendi kendine. Hafif bir öksürükle, bu sefer Yixing’in duyacağı ölçüde konuştu. “Neyse ne hakkında bir şey öğrendim sonuçta.” Diyerek omuz silkti.

“Sıra sende. Sen kimsin Jongin? Nereden geliyorsun?”

“Nereden geldiği söylesem sanırım inanmazsın o yüzden şimdilik tümüyle dürüst olmayarak sana Busan’dan geldiğimi söyleyeceğim, gerçi sadece bir süredir oradaydım.”

“İnanılmayacak nereden geliyor olabilirsin ki?” sözleri Jongin’i hafife alır tınıdaydı.

“Günahların yurdu demem sende bir inandırıcılık yaratıyor mu Yixing?” Yixing’in büyümüş gözlerini gördüğünde devam etti Jongin “ben de öyle düşünmüştüm” diyip adımlarını hızlandırdı Jongin, sanki gelecek sorulardan kaçmaya uğraşıyordu. Fazlasını söylemişti, söylemesi gerekenden fazlası ağzından dökülmüştü. Ama Yixing’in karşısında dilinin bağı çözülüyordu sanki niye tutamıyordu ki kelimeleri ağzında? Daha ilk günden bir yabancıdan gelen böylesine kelimeler rahibin onun hakkında deli diye düşünmesinden başka bir şeye neden olmazdı. Her ne kadar kilisede de olsa, -böyle şeylerin normal olması gerektiğini bilmesi gereken yerde- bu rahip fazla kör kalmıştı.

“Bu arada Busan’ı yılın bu mevsiminde görmelisin inanılmaz güzel bir okyanusa sahip oluyor. Kuşlar felan doğa müthiş görünüyor. Seul’den daha saf bir şehir, içinde insanlara sahipken ne kadar saf olabilirse tabii” önceki konuyu savuşturmak için yeni sohbet başlatmaya uğraştı Jongin. Yixing’le açtığı aralıkta geriye doğru biraz bağırarak söyleşmişti bunları.

Yixing, Jongin’nin adımlarına ayak uydurup hızla ona yetişmişti. Elini Jongin’nin omzuna koyup onu durdurdu. “Hey oyun iki sorudan oluşmuyor, kaçamazsın. Hem yaptığın dikkat dağıtıcılık sayılmaz hayatınla ilgili bir şey saklıyorsun bunu anlarım ama günahlar yurdu mu? Cehennem?” kahkahası boş taş yolda duvarlar çarparak yankılandı. “cidden Jongin, şeytanın yanında olmak istemezsin sanırım.”

Bu sefer gülme sırası Jongin’e geçmişti. Bu rahip cidden… “Bunu tavsiyeleyen ben olmalıydım ama şuna bak. Bir saf rahip  _beni_  uyarıyor.” Gülmesi kahkahaya dönüşen Jongin, soluk soluğa kalmıştı. “ _cehennem bunu duysa_ ” “ _bir nefile şeytan uyarısı_ ”  gülmesinin arasında konuştuğu cümleleri kesik kesik anlayabiliyordu Yixing. Kaşlarını çatmış önünde karnını tutarak gülen yabancıya dik dik bakıyordu. Az önceki eğlenen halinden eser yoktu. Böylesine ağır dalga geçiliyor olmak hoş değildi.

“Tamam. Yeter. Ne halin varsa gör.” Sert basan adımlarıyla hızla yürüdü Yixing. Ana binaya birkaç adım uzaklıktaydı ve eşiğe adımını attığında bir el bileğinden yakaladı. Elin sahibi etrafında döndürüp ona bakmasını sağladı. “Bırak Jongin.” Hızla kolunu çekti ama sıkı kavranmış kolunu Jongin’nin ellerinden kurtaramadı.

“Üzgünüm dalga geçmek istemedim. Öyle anlaşılsın istemedim yani ıı amacım o değildi şey lanet bir cümle kuramadım! Bak, üzgün olduğumu söyledim bu yeterli”

“İçtenliğin  _kalp parçalıyor_ ”

“Sık sık samimiyet sergileyen biri değilim ve inan bana bu benim samimi halim. Üzgünüm oyunbozanlık yaptım. Devam edebilir miyiz?” dedi umutlu gözlerini diktiği Yixing’e.

 Hayır defol buradan gibi bir cevabı daha olağan bekliyordu aslında. O yüzden Yixing’in ağzından çıkan “olabilir” kelimesini tekrarlatmıştı.

“hı? Ne? A tamam şey ee nerede devam edeceğiz?” diyebildi. Gergin olan Yixing değil miydi? Ne zaman rolleri değiştiler de Jongin ne yapacağını bilemez olmuştu?

"hı? Ne? A tamam şey ee nerede devam edeceğiz?" diyebildi. Gergin olan Yixing değil miydi? Ne zaman rolleri değiştiler de Jongin ne yapacağını bilemez oldu?

"Bahçenin içinde oturma yeri var gel." Taş yolda biraz daha ilerleyip, Yixing'in dediği banklara gelmişlerdi. Bankın önüne öylece yerleştirilmiş eski bir masa vardı, önü orman görünümüne sahip büyük bir bahçeye bakıyordu. Manzara göz alıcıydı, Jongin için bile.  _Lanet kiliseler her zaman iyi yerleri kaparlar._ Yixing, Jongin'i bir süreliğine yalnız bırakıp, mutfağa gitmiş elinde ufak bir tepside çaylarla geri dönmüştü.

"Evet en son ben cevap vermiştim soru sırası bende. Neden buraya tıkılı kaldın peki Yixing?" dedi Jongin çayından bir yudum alarak.

"Cevabı belli değil mi? Burada olmayı seviyorum. Beni burası büyüttü, ailem burası. Buraya aidim."

"Yani minnet. Borçlu hissediyorsun bu anlaşılır ama kendini kilitlemeyi mazur göstermez. Dış dünyaya çıkabilirdin Yixing. Burası seni körleştiriyor."

"Körleştirmek mi? Kilisedeyiz Jongin. Burası ruhunu ve bedenini arındıran Tanrının, kutsallığın evi. Burası ufkunu açar körleştirmez."

"Ya tabi. O yüzden cehennemden geldiğimi ima ettiğimde az daha kalp krizi geçirecektin dimi? Tabi evet ufuk açık."

Bozulmuş ifadesini fincanını kaldırıp üstünde yüzen çay parçalarına dikti gözlerini. Dudaklarına götürüp bir yudum aldı, sonra tekrar ve tekrar. Ağzının yanmasını göz ardı eden Yixing, ağzını konuşmak için açtı.

"Çayım bitti. Sonra görüşürüz Jongin."  _Umarım görüşmeyiz_. Konuşmasına fırsat vermeden yerinden kalktı, bardağını aldı mutfak yönüne döndü.

"Hey, daha oyun bitmemişti ama heey Yixing" diye bağırdı Jongin. Ama Yixing çoktan aralarında mesafe açacak kadar ilerlemişti.  _Boş boğazsın Jongin. Neden hiçbir şeyi o çenende kapalı tutamıyorsun seni salak!_ Diye söylenerek geldikleri yönün sol tarafında kalan yoldan geri döndü, Yixing'in gittiği yönün tam tersi istikamette yürüdü. Çünkü biliyordu ki rahip onu bir süre görmek istemeyecekti. Bugünkü gaflarından sonra...

...

Akşam yemeği için yemekhaneye girdiğinde din adamlarının, yetimhane çocuklarının izlemesine maruz kalarak yemeğini alıp kenardaki bir masaya yerleşti Jongin. Gözleriyle hızla masaları taradı, aradığını kendinden iki masa ötede çocuklarla oturuyor bulduğunda kendi kendine gülümsedi. Çünkü, Yixing de gamzelerini ortaya çıkaracak kadar büyük bir gülücükle, üstüne yemek dökmüş ufak çocuğun şok olmuş suratına bakıyordu. Bakışlarını çocuktan kaldırıp çevirdiğinde Jongin'in üzerindeki bakışlarını yakaladı. Gülümsemesi düştü, suratı asıldı. Kafasını diğer yanındaki çocuğa çevirip, ilgisini ona yöneltti. Ayıkladığı bezelyeleri yeniden çocuğun yemeğinin içine koydu ve yemesi için ısrar konuşmaları yaptı.

 _"Tamam, bugün konuşmayacağı netleşti, harika."_ Diyeiç geçirdi Jongin. Yemeğini belli belirsiz yiyip geri kalanını, Yixing'i dikizlerken oynamaya ayırdı. Kaşığıyla ileri geri bezelyeleri, patatesleri tabağın orasına burasına yaydığından habersiz, boş bakışlarla Yixing'in hareketlerini izliyordu.

Yemekleri biten çocuk grubunu masadan kaldırıp çıkışa yönlendiren Yixing, omzunun üstünden Jongin'nin tarafına baktı. Beklemediği bir şekilde Jongin hala onu izliyordu ve bu sözde göz atışı olacak olan hareketinin yakalanması anlamına gelmişti. 

Hızla önüne dönüp, iki yanındaki çocukların sırtlarından itekleyerek yemekhaneden çıktı. Çocukları yetimhane kanadına bırakıp, yatakhane tarafına yöneldi. Taş yoldan sağa dönüp büyük kapıdan içeri girdi. Odasının olduğu giriş katına küçük merdivenlerden ulaştı. Kapısını açıp kendini yatağına attı. Üstünü çıkarma gayretine girmedi. Bir süre öylece yatarak gün içinde Jongin'nin söylediklerini düşündü. O bağnaz değildi, Jongin ona kör diyerek haksızlık etmişti. Ve o cehennem- Tanrı muhabbetleri... gerçekten, dalga geçilecek şey değildi. Kaşlarını çattı. " _Kör olmam, Tanrı'nın şeytanın güçlerinin yeryüzüne çıkmasına olanak sağlamayacağına, buradaki hiçbir canlıyla etkileşime geçemeyeceklerine inanmamsa varsın öyle olsun. Körüm o zaman. Şeytan cehenneminde kilitli. Şeytan çıkarmalar saçmalıktan başka bir şey değil. Ortaçağ safsataları."_ Daha fazla düşünmesine yorgunluğu engel oldu, gözleri ağır ağır kapandı ve uykuya daldı.

...

Sabah kahvaltısı da farksız değildi. Yine aralarında masalar, çocuklar ve din adamları vardı. Yine Jongin, önündeki yemekten çok Yixing ile ilgileniyordu. Yixing ise özel bir gayretle Jongin'e bakmamaya, onunla göz göze gelmemeye çalışıyordu. Jongin bu sefer Yixing çıkana kadar beklemeyip yemekhaneden ilk çıkan oldu. Yixing arkasından düşünceli gözlerle onu izledi. Çocuklar yine etrafındaydı, bir yandan kendi ağzına bir şeyler atıp bir yandan da yemek yemekte zorlananlara çubuklarını doğru tutturmaya çalışıyordu.

Etrafındaki çocuklar bir bir azaldığında artık kendinin de kalkmasına izin verdi. Dışarı çıktığında, Jongin'in bahçe kenarındaki bir taşta oturmuş sigara içtiğini gördü. Bakışlarını kaçırmasına fırsat kalmadan Jongin'e yakalandı. Nefesini tuttu çünkü onunla hala konuşmak istemiyordu ve burada böyle baş başa kalmış olmaları demek Jongin'den kaçamayacağı anlamına geliyordu. Ayaklarının üzerinde dönüp geri gitmeye yeltendi ama Jongin omzundan yakaladı. "Gitme... Yixing konuşmalıyız."

"Konuşacak bir şey yok Jongin. Sen söylemek istediklerini söyledin" dedi hala Jongin'le yüz yüze değildi.

"Hayır, biliyorsun ki onu kastetmedim, yani sana kör olduğunu söylediğimde bunu kastetmedim."

"hayır, bilmiyorum Jongin. Ne demek istediğini bilecek kadar seni tanımıyorum ve bana kalırsa tamamıyla sözlerinde dürüsttün."

"Hayır, tamam evet dürüsttüm. Ama o şekilde söylememeliydim. Bence birbirimizle kötü olmak istemeyiz. O yüzden bunu geçmişte bırakmaya ne dersin?"

"Ne dediğine kesinlikle bir anlam veremiyorum Jongin. Bence artık kiliseyi terk edebilirsin daha iyi görünüyorsun." Yeniden gitmeye yeltendi Yixing ama Jongin yine yakaladı yine durdurdu.

"Konuşmamız bitmedi Yixing. Eğer özür dilersem bunu unutabilir miyiz?"

"Özür her şeyi çözmez."

"Tamam. Benim de istedim bir şey değildi neyse ki. Fakat seninle aramın bozuk olmasını istemiyorum Yixing." Omzundaki elini kaldırıp Yixing'in yanağına yerleştirdi, baş parmağıyla dairesel hareketlerle okşadı. Başparmağıyla; çenesine, dudaklarına rahatlatıcı bir gezinti yaptı. Yixing, dokunuşa doğru kıvrılmamak için kendisiyle mücadele ediyordu. Yumuşak ve rahat hissettiren bu dokunuş onu transa sokuyordu sanki.

"T-tamam, dünü y-yok saymaya çalışabiliriz" dedi bir nefeste Yixing. Sesinin kızgın çıkabileceğine, daha doğrusu sesinin iniltisiz çıkabileceğine güvenmiyordu.

Boğazındaki hırıltıyı bastırabilen Jongin, dokunuşunun altında hissettiği tenden kendini çekti cevap verdi. "Yeni bir başlangıç o zaman. İsimlerimizi yeniden söylemeli miyiz?"

Yixing, cezp edilişinden kurtulup güldü. "Sanırım bu tuhaf olurdu Jongin."

Gülmesine eşlik eden Jongin, "Evet, haklısın kesinlikle tuhaf olurdu" dedi.

"O halde sonra görüşürüz... sanırım" diyen Yixing ana binaya doğru taş yolda yürümeye başladı.

Bu konuşmanın üzerinden neredeyse iki hafta geçtiğine inanamıyordu Yixing. Kilisenin ana binaya bakan balkonunda ortadaki büyük bahçeyi -Jongin'le oturdukları- gördüğünde aklına hücum eden bu anılar ona garip hissettirmişti. Çünkü ona kalırsa hatırladığı bu anlar sanki bir iki gün öncesinde olmuş gibi geliyordu ona. Jongin'le olan her şey hep yeni yaşanmış bir anı gibi tazeydi Yixing için. Artık daha sık konuşuyorlar daha sık birlikteydiler. Öyle ki artık bir de gece sohbetleri vardı. Zaten odaları çapraz olarak birbirine bakan yerlerdeydiler, bir de bu sohbetleri düzenli hale geldiğinden beri kendi odalarına ya da daha doğrusu Jongin kendi odasına pek uğramaz olmuştu. Yixing hangi sağlıklı aklında olup da ona odasında kalmasına izin vermişti bilmiyordu. Hala kimi zaman onu rahatsız edici, tedirginlik verici o kişiliğe bürünüp kafa karıştırıcı şeyler söylüyordu Yixing'e.

Yixing'in, bu gece konuşmalarında öğrendiğine göre Jongin;  _ufak_  bir hırsızlığa karışmıştı yakalandığında çalınan eşyanın sahibi çok da mutlu olmamış Jongin'in peşine düşmüştü. Kasaba'nın diğer ucundan bu tepedeki kiliseye kadar ardındakilerden kurtulmak için koşmuştu. Aslında nereye gittiğine de çok bakmamış olduğundan, belki de bulunmak istediği en son yere;  _kiliseye_  sığınmıştı büyük oranda buraya sığınmasına sebep olan, Yixing'in bilmediği şey; Jongin'in anlamlandıramadığı bir kokuydu ki onun da Yixing olduğunu ilk gün fark etmişti.

"Canını tehlikeye atacak kadar bu kadar önemli olan şey ne?" diye sormuştu Yixing. Jongin'in cevabı ise herşey basitçe ortadaymışcasınaydı.

"Benim olan malla eğlenmeleri, onu kirletmeleri sinirime dokundu." demişti.

"Senin olan mı? Şu elinde oynadığın küçük hançer mi?" Jongin'in elindeki hançer işaret ederek.

"Bebeğim, o öylece bir hançer değil. Şit tarafından dövülmüş bir hançer, sadece benim için dövdüğü hem de. Sanırım geçitten geçerken düşürmüş olmalıyım, aksi halde bir şansları yok bunu alabilmelerine." Son kelimeleri kendi kendine mırıldanmıştı ama Yixing kelimeleri yakalamıştı. Jongin artık o kadar da iyi gizleyemiyordu kendini.

Yixing şaşırmıştı, oldukça fazla şaşırmıştı. Kafasında  _Şit mi? Şit, Âdem'in çocuğu? Şit?_ Düşünceleri hızla geçiyordu.

"Neyden bahsediyorsun Jongin? Şit derken Âdem'in oğlunu kastediyor olamazsın. Dimi?" tek kaşını kaldırmış, sorgular bakışlarıyla Jongin'e bakıyordu.

"Ta kendisi. Ama bu hikâye için daha zamanın gelmedi canım" diyerek konuyu geçiştirmişti. 

Yixing'i aklında ne Şit'i ne hikâyesi şeklinde neden arayan sorular silsilesiyle bırakmıştı günlerdir. Kafasında, yeniden canlanmış o günün anısını düşünürken, kendi kendine silkelendi. Yine dalıp gitmişti. Balkondan, kilisenin ana binasına doğru yürüyen ayin için gelen insanları izliyordu. Balkon merdivenlerinden aşağı inmiş, kalabalığa katılmıştı. Büyük kapıdan geçip içeri girdiğinde doğruca kürsüye yönelip ellerini cüppesinin içinde göbeği hizasında birleştirip herkesin yerini almasını bekledi.

Kilise bir Pazar ayini için fazla kalabalık olmuştu, gelen insanların konuşmalarından anladığı kadarıyla kasaba halkı huzursuz hissediyordu. Jongin’nin kafasında asılı bıraktığı soruların yanına kasabanın neden huzursuz olduğu konusu da eklendi. Kasaba bu kadar huzursuzsa, -çünkü daha önce hiç görmediği insanlar bile vardı- o niye bir şey hissetmiyordu?  Onu huzursuz eden tek şey Jongin’i her gördüğünde içinde oluşan o garip histi. Sanki midesinin içinde balıklar birbirine çarparak yüzüyor gibi, tuhaf bir his.

Kalabalıktan birinin kaba öksürük sesiyle kendine geldi Yixing. Bakışlarını topluluğun üzerinde gezdirdi, bir nefes aldı, papaz yaşlılığının verdiği hasta bir vücuda sahip olduğu için ayinler artık çoğunlukla ona kalmıştı. Her ne kadar defalarca izlemiş, defalarca yönetmiş olsa da hâlâ geriliyordu.

“Göklerdeki Babamız, adın kutsal kılınsın.

Egemenliğin gelsin.

Gökte olduğu gibi, yeryüzünde de senin istediğin olsun.

Bugün bize gündelik ekmeğimizi ver.

Bize karşı suç işleyenleri bağışladığımız gibi, sen de bizim suçlarımızı bağışla.

Ayartılmamıza izin verme.

Kötü olandan bizi kurtar.

Çünkü egemenlik, güç ve yücelik sonsuzlara dek senindir. Amen.”

 Rahibe katılan cemaatin sesi, kilise duvarlarında yankılanarak hoş bir ahenk yaratıyordu. Kiliselerin akustiği hep güzel olandı zaten. Havaya karışan sesin, kimisinin duvarlara çarparak kalın tını oluşturması, kimisininse kilisenin şekli doğrultusunda yukarı uzanıp virallere vurarak incelmesi, kötü, perdesiz, cılız insan sesleriyle canlanıyormuş gibiydi mekân. Mırıltılı bir şarkı bile bu duvarlarda büyüleyici bir müziğe dönüşebilirdi. Eğer kiliseler Jongin’nin içinde kusacakmış hissi yaratmasa, belki sevilesi bir yer bile olabilirdi onun için _. Aciz varlıkların yarattıkları koruyucu aciz sığınakları_ …

Omuz silkip kendi dünyasında devam etti. Gözleri, rahibi çoktan soymuş kafasında kendinin de saymayı bıraktığı birkaç eğlenceli aktiviteye girişmişti. Son zamanlarda onunla birlikte yatıyor olması bu hayallerini daha da gerçi kılıyor, hayal dünyasını zenginleştiriyordu. Sağ eli arka cebine sigara paketine uzanıp içinden aldığı tek dalı dudaklarının arasına sıkıştırdı. Elleriyle yokladığı ceplerinden bulduğu zipposuyla sigarasını zarif bir el hareketiyle yaktı. Derin bir nefesle ciğerlerini gri dumanla doldurdu. Gözleri yeniden rahibe odaklandığında ayin artık sona yaklaşıyordu. Düşüncelerinde –ya da fantezilerinde?- yeterli sürede oyalanmayı başarmıştı. Sigarasından bir derin nefes daha çekerken yüzünden tatminkâr bir sırıtış geçti. Hayalinde yarattığı favori bir sahneye sahip olmuştu.

Yixing’in gözlerini üzerinde yakaladığında dilini dudaklarının arasında gezdirdi  _merak ediyorum o cüppenin altında nasıl bir beden vardır_ düşüncesi diğer arzularının şeridine takılmış kafasından geçiyordu. Çünkü her ne kadar birlikte yatıyor olsalar da Yixing, kendisinin çıplak görünmesine izin vermemişti. Tabi Yixing uyuduğunda kontrol edemediği eli tshirtünün içinden yukarı doğru süzülmüş ufak bir keşif işine girişmişti ama bu yakalanması ve yataktan atılmasıyla son bulmuştu. 

 Ciğerlerindeki dumanı kafasını hafifçe geriye atıp havaya üfledi, bakışları vitraydaki İsa’ya dikilmişti. Bir çocuğun hırsızlığı ardından kaçarken bakkala çıkarttığı dil gibi, Jongin de kışkırtıcılığa oynuyordu. Vitraya, göz kırpıp sigarayı tekrar dudaklarına götürüp nefes çekti, sigaralı elini selam eder şekilde İsa’ya kaldırdı beraberinde gri dumanını gönderdi.

Kafasını indirdiğinde kilise boşalmaya başlıyordu. İnsanların tiksinen bakışlarına alay yüklü sırıtışıyla karşılık veriyordu. Yanından geçen insanların homurtuları gittikçe kaybolurken hışımla gelen Yixing, onu düşüncelerinden çekilmek zorunda bıraktı.

“Tanrıyı sevmediğini anlıyorum ama en azından evine saygılı olmayı deneyemez misin?”

“İğrendiğim şeye nasıl saygı besleyebilirim?”

“aaahh cidden uzlaşılması imkânsız birisisin. Burada misafir olduğunu hatırlatmama ne dersin? Gerçekten Jongin sil şu gülüşünü ben ciddiyim, insanlar zaten huzursuzlar ve sen onları daha da rahatsız ediyorsun!” cümleleri sert ve gelişi gibi hışımla çıkmıştı ağzından. Tahammülünü yitirmiş, yorgun biri gibiydi Yixing. Bu iki haftalık misafir ağırlama sabrını yıpratmıştı biraz da. Hele ki misafir kendini beğenmiş, hiçbir uyarıyı dikkate almayan, başına buyruk biriyse; Jongin gibi.

Jongin’nin cevap vermesini beklemeden, kolunu omzuna çarpıp öfkesiyle birlikte hızla kiliseden çıktı.  Arkasında sırıtan bir Jongin bırakmıştı.

 Yixing’in düşünceleri insanların neden huzursuz olduğu ve Jongin’nin geçen günkü hikâyesi arasında sarmal oluşturmuş başını ağrıtıyordu. Yemekhanedeki masada oturmuş yemek yemesi gerekirken, önündeki tabak karman çorman bir şeye dönüştürmüştü.

“Artık yenilebileceğini zannetmiyorum” dedi kalın bir ses. Kafasını kaldırıp baktığında görmek isteyeceği en son kişinin karşısında duruyor olması karnında kasılmalara sebep olmuştu.

“Ne istiyorsun Jongin?” dedi bitkin bir sesle, gerçekten biraz nefes almalık izne ihtiyacı vardı. Jongin bunu biraz olsun sağlayamaz mıydı?

“Seni ama şimdi değil. Kafandaki soruların cevabını sadece nedene bakarak bulamazsın. Daha da çevreye bakmalısın, neden-sonuç işini kolaylaştırır Yixing” diyip göz kırptı Jongin.

“Anlamadım? Ne düşündüğümü nerden bileceksin ki?” derin nefes çekip devam etti “ unut gitsin Jongin, beni rahat bırak” masadan kalkıp odadan çıkmaya yeltendiğinde, Jongin’nin eli, kolunu yakalayıp durdurdu.

“İnsanların korkuları her hallerinden belli oluyordu Yixing. Korktuklarında Tanrı’yı hatırlarlar. Bak, ne düşündüğünü tahmin etmek çok da zor değilmiş dimi? Sana ipucu veriyorum çünkü dediğim gibi tüm hikâyeyi duymaya daha hazır değilsin. Biraz ders çalış bebek.”

“Bileğimi yakalama işini alışkanlık haline getirdin artık bırak! Ve tüm hikâye ne? Ne diyorsun yine Jongin!”

“şii zamanla Yixing zamanla. Şimdilik ipucun; etrafındaki hayvan ölümlerinin, insanların korkularının, sürekli olarak dolunayda tıkılı kalmış olunmasının nedeni benim. Yolu çizdim araştırma senindir” bilmiş bir yüz ifadesiyle alay edercesine Yixing’in sırtını pat patladı Jongin.

“Gerçekten benimle kafa buluyorsun. Sana iyi eğlenceler Jongin ama beni rahat bırak! Her seferinde bir hikâye mavalı ortaya atıp zamanı değil diyip çekiliyorsun. Köpekle oynanan kemik oyunundan başka bir şey değil yaptığın” diye bağırdı Yixing ama yine de söyledikleri kafasını kurcalıyordu. Jongin’de garip hava olduğu kuşku götürmez bir gerçekti ama ölümler ve doğa olaylarıyla alakasının olması **?** _Yok artık, saçmalık. Her zamanki gibi alay ediyor._

“Sana her şeyi anlatacağım ama önce bu söylediklerimi biraz düşün ve aklına gelen şeyin neden doğru olabileceğine inan. Sana kör dediğimde neyi kastettiğimi biliyordun. Olmadığını, olamayacağına inandığın şeyler var Yixing. Ve ben sana anlatmadan önce senin biraz olsun ‘acaba?’ diye düşünmen gerek.”

Derin nefes alan Yixing, bunun artık bitmesini istiyordu.

“Tamam, acaba diyorum acaba senin kötü bir takım şeylerle bir ilişkin var mı? Daha da garibi… Tanrım bunu düşündüğüme inanamıyorum... acaba cehennem buraya müdahale edebiliyor mu? Oldu mu tamam mı şimdi anlatacak mısın artık şu hikayeyi?” Dişlerini sıkarak utancını bastırdı Yixing. Cehennem nerden aklına gelmişti ki şimdi?

“Sinir anında söylediğin şeylerin bir önemi olucağını sanmıyorum. Hayır söylemeyeceğim Yixing. Doğru zaman değil.”

“LANET OLSUN JONGIN. GERÇEKTEN ARTIK BIKTIM ANLIYOR MUSUN BIK…” söyleyeceği kelimeler Jongin’nin ağzına kapattığı elinde kaybolmuştu. Jongin bir eliyle ağzını diğer eliyle belini kavrayıp onu yemekhaneden hızla çıkardı. Meraklı kalabalığın bakışlarını yoksayarak kapıdan çıktı. Yixing’i hızlı bir hareketle omzuna atıp koşar adım yatakhane tarafına yöneldi.

“Ben ve şu dilim. Neden ulu orta açtım ki konuyu sana. Benim.. aptal… kafam.” Dedi soluklarının arasında.

“BIRAK BENİ JONGIN. BENİ YERE BIRAK TANRI ŞAHİDİM OLSUN SENİ BUNA PİŞMAN EDECEĞİM SENİ GERÇEKTEN PİŞMAN EDECEĞİM. JONGIN BIRAK.” Bağırarak, tekmeleyerek ve yumruklayarak Jongin’nin kıskacından kurtulmaya çalışıyordu Yixing. Ama ancak, yatakhaneye girip odasının kapısından geçip içeri girdiklerinde yatağa atıldığında kurtulabildi.

“Tamam hikayenin anlatılma zamanı geldi tamam hey hey HEY KES ŞUNU ANLATACAĞIM DEDİM.” Elleriyle göğsünü yumruklayan iki eli bileklerinden yakaladı. Yixing’in elleri, sıcaklığın içinde hareketsiz kaldı, gözlerini göğüs hizasından kaldırıp Jongin’nin gözlerine baktı.

“Eğer sakinsen anlatacağım tamam?” dedi Jongin. Cevap olarak onaylayan bir kafa sallaması aldı.

“Anlaşılan üzerine sana kimse ne olduğundan, ya da ne olacağından bahsetmemiş bu zamana kadar. Sen bir rahipsin” Yixing’in yüzündeki alaycı ‘ _gerçekten mi’_  ifadesini bozmak için gerçeğe biraz daha korkutucu efekt verdi. “…hayır o anlamda bir rahip değil.”

Jongin kıkırdamasını kontrol altına alıp yüzüne güven dolu bir yarım gülüş yerleştirerek devam etti.

 “Sen bir kurbanlık koyunsun benim küçük sevgili Yixing’im. Görüyorsun ya, Tanrı’nın da Şeytan’dan bir farkı yok, her ikisi de güç için hepinizi gözden çıkarır ki süren bu savaşlar bunun bir kanıtı. Sen de Tanrı’nın güç kazanmasındaki bir hımm ne diyelim buna… bir silahsın. Önemli bir silah. Kurban edilecek ve öleceksin.  ta-daa cehennem alt edilecek. Tanrı, gökten inecek, fakat gökten inmesi dünyaya pahalıya mal olacak, bir zamanlar gözdesi olan insanları bu gücün etkisi olarak yok olacaklar, cehennem yüzyıllardır içinde yaktığı kavrulmuş ateşleri yanardağ gibi patlatacak. Şeytan ve Tanrı, dünyanın parçaları üstünde son bir savaşa tutuşacaklar, şeytan yere yığılacak fonda siyah ekran ve ardından ‘the end’… sonunu biliyorsun dimi? Sen yok etmek için yaratıldın, büyük bir bencillik için.”

Yixing, duyduğu şeylerin şokunu yaşıyordu. Gözleri kocaman olmuş, arkasında oturacak bir şeyin olup olmamasını umursamadan kendini yere bıraktı. Elleri Jongin’nin kıskacında havada asılı kaldı. Gözleri yer döşemesine sabitlenmişti, düşüncelerinde boğulacak gibi hissediyordu.

“Kurbanlık koyun mu? Kurban mı şeytan… tanrı… savaş ne nasıl… ne” diye mırıldanıyordu Yixing. Ne olduğunu anlamlandırmaya çalışıyordu. Bir anda duyduğu bu hikaye ona boşluk hissi vermişti. Aynı anda hem açıklama istiyordu hem de ne olduğunun farkında değil gibiydi.

“Kehanet bunu bildirdi. Hikaye zamanı Xing,” boğazını temizlemek için hafifçe öksürdü Jongin, devam etti “-Antik çağlarda rahipler, Tanrı’lara kurban edilmek için tapınaklarda yetiştirilirlerdi. Yılın belli gününde, şey… tahmin edersin ki öldürürlürlerdi… Tanrı için yani. Sen de onlardansın, Tanrı’nın bildirdiği üzerine sen de zamanın geldiğinde, ki güçlerin artık ortaya çıkıyor o yüzden bu demektir ki çok yakın bir zamanda, kurban edileceksin. Diğer kurbanlardan farklısın.  Sen tümüyle saf, temiz bir varlıksın Yixing. Tümüyle cennetin elinde üretildin. Tüm baş meleklerin bir araya gelmesiyle ve nice diğer cennet yaratıklarının gücüyle yaratıldın. Tek bir vücutta cennet. Hiçbir zaman bedensel bir acı hissetmemeyi tuhaf bulmadın mı?”  derken dizlerinin üzerinde çökmüş, Yixing’le aynı hizaya gelmişti. Ellerini hala bırakmaya niyeti yoktu .

Kısa bir düşünmeyle, hiçbir zaman bedensel bir acı, ağrı veya hastalık gibi bir şey yaşamamış olduğunu hatırladı. Her zaman sağlam bir bağışıklığı olduğunu söylerlerdi ona. Acaba Peder de mi bilmiyordu ne olduğunu? Ya da diğer din adamları? Onlar biliyor muydu?

“Kilise biliyor mu benim ne olduğumu?”

“Evet. Aslında yanlış ellere geçmemen için senin de bilmen gerekiyordu.”

“Peki onlar da benim gibi bir şey mi?”

“Hayır onlar sıradan insanlar ve benden hoşlanmıyorlar yarattığım aura yüzünden.” Diyip omuz silkti Jongin. Bir grup yaşlı sapkının ne düşündüğü çok da umrunda değildi açıkcası. Tek istediği Yixing’i şuradan bir an önce alabilmekti.

“Acı hissetmemem mi beni cennetten çıkma olduğumu kanıtlıyor bu mu yani? Bu cidden anlamsız. Senin her zaman, bir mafyayla başı derde girmiş kötü biri falan olduğunu düşünmüştüm. Ama cennet mi? Anlayamıyorum. Tamam son zamanlarda biraz…şüpheliydi ama bilmiyorum..anlamıyorum.”

“Ne istiyorsun uçmak mı?” dedi sarkastik ses tonuyla, cidden burada cennetin bir varlığı olduğunu ve kurban edileceğini anlatıyordu Yixing’in merak ettiğiyse güçleriydi.  _Tısk “_  Kanatların sadece onları uyandırmanı bekliyor eğer istediğin buysa, diğer güçlerin gibi ve mafya mı? Kötü biri olduğumu düşündün ve aklına sadece mafya mı geldi” tek kaşını sorgularca kaldırdı,  _bir de kör dediğimde alınır_.

“Hayır… umm ben…bilmiyordum şey düşünemedim bilmiyorum.” Gözlerini yere dikip aldığı bilgileri hala anlamlandırmaya çalışıyordu. Başından beri sorması gereken soruyu yöneltti. “ bana ne olacak Jongin?” derken sesi çaresiz çıkıyordu. Kilisenin onu karanlıkta bırakmasına sinirlenmişti. Onu vakti geldiğinde bir koyun gibi bol eti olsun diye beslemişlerdi. Bunca zamandır herkesin her ihtiyacına, her isteğine koşup onlara yardım etmeye uğraşmıştı. Sırf doğduğundan beri onunla ilgilenmek zorunda oldukları için daha fazla onlara yük vermek istemediği ve minnetini göstermek için, herşeyi yapmıştı. Ya Tanrı… Sevgili Tanrısı ne olacaktı? En başında onu yalnız bırakan oydu.

“Tanrı, yeryüzüne inmek için senin bedenini kullanacak. Çünkü parçalanmadan onu taşıyabilecek tek varlık, özenle yarattırdığı sensin. Ama her şeyin bir bedeli var. O, bu vücuda girdiğinde… sen yok olacaksın.”

“Ölmek gibi mi?”

“Evet. Bedenin yaşayacak ama ruhun burada olmayacak.”

Yixing, kalbinde bir boşluğun derinleştiğini hissediyordu. Peder Jinki’nin ölümünün hissettirdiği o boşluk daha da çukurlaşıyordu. Her şeyden ve herkesten fazla güvendiği, insan ve Tanrı… o ölsün diye iş birliği yapmışlardı.  _Bu kadar yakın hissettirmelerine şaşmamak gerek._ Bir anlığına Tanrı için ölmek her inananın hayali değil midir diye geçirdi aklından. Ama ölmek istemeyen yanı daha ağır basıyordu. İhanete uğramış olmak, aldatılmışlık hissi içindeki öfkeyi körüklüyordu. Daha fazla kullanılmış hissetmek, daha fazla sahtece ilgilenilmiş, önem verilmiş biri olmak öfkesinin ateşini büyütüyordu. Hayatında tanıdığı en muhteşem insan olduğunu düşündüğü Peder’in ona yalan söylemesi, sadece Tanrı’nın bencilliği yüzündenmiş.  _Ve onun bana böyle önem vermesiyse Peder’in kendisi içinmiş. Gittiğin cennet buna değmiş olsa iyi olur peder!_ Yanağından süzülen yaşları kafasını sağa sola sallayarak def etmeye çalıştı, etrafında dolanan sineği kovmaya çalışır gibi. İşe yaramadığını bilse de Jongin’nin onları akarken görmesini engellemek için düşünebildiği tek şey buydu.

Bir gecede tüm inandıklarını yıkan bu adamdan niye gözyaşlarını saklamaya çalışıyordu ki? Yixing, daha ilk tanıştıklarında bu adamdan aldığı o hissi düşündü, o karanlık aurayı ve güçlü çekimi. Şimdi her şey daha da yerindeydi, kafasında yerli yerine geçen taşların tıngırdamasını duyuyordu. Jongin’e karşı duyduğu çekim hala çok güçlüydü. Ve o çekim, ölmek istememesinde büyük rol oynuyordu.

 “Peki, sen nesin?” diye sormuş bulundu gözlerini Jongin’e dikerek. Jongin yüzünde o alaycı kendine tam güveni olan yarım gülüşü altında, ilgi duyan bakışlarını saklıyordu yine. Şeytan yine de şeytandı. Yıllarca doğru bildiğiniz şeylerin aslında başından itibaren yalan olduğunu öğrenmeniz kadar daha başka ne büyük yıkım olabilirdi ki? Sevdiğiniz insanların, ömrünüzü adadığınız işlerin ya da kişilerin, yaşamınızın o yalanın bir parçası olması… Hele ki Tanrı’nın ihaneti. Bir şeytan için izlemesi en haz verici şey;  _parçalanan inanç_. Ve Jongin onun çatırdadığını duyuyordu.

“Ben bir nefilim. Bir düşmüşten ve insandan olma türünün tek örneği bebek” dedi tüm küstahlığıyla göz kırptı Yixing’e. 

“Bu senden başka yok mu demek oluyor yani?”

“Hayır, nefilimlerden az vardır ama soyları tükenmiş değil. Biz sadece tek dönemlik yaratılmıştık isyan döneminde, sana cehennem tarihini anlatmak için yanıp tutuşsam da -çünkü savaşırken müthiş bir çekiciliğim oluyor- fakat bunun için zaman yok” diyerek ciddileşti Jongin. Kollarından tutup ayağa kaldırdı ve konuşmaya devam etti. “ Cennet burada olduğumu biliyor. Ve bir şeyler yapmakta gecikmeyecektir.” elini Yixing’in pürüzsüz teninde gezdirdi Jongin. Parmaklarını, okşadığı yumuşak, sıcak yanaktan indirmeden kulağına eğildi Jongin dudaklarını Yixing’in kulağına dokundurarak, o huşulu sesiyle devam etti “… Senin kirlenmen gerek benim saf, masum bebeğim” kulağına konuşmaya devam etti;

“Korkunun en iyi yanı içindeki kötüyü ortaya çıkmasını sağlamasıdır. O yüzden kork Yixing, korku saf kötülüğü yaratır, bir düşmüş olmak için ideal olan başlangıç. Korkmuş insan her şeyi yapabilir, eğer yetimhanedeki çocukların hepsini öldüreceğimi söylersem korkarsın. Karşılığında hemen bana birini öldür dersem çaresizlik üstün basar, korku seni bana getirir Yixing.” Dedi Jongin. İstekle dolmuş huşulu sesiyle geri çekilip, Yixing’in yüzüne bir nefes bıraktı. “Ama hesaba katmadığımız şey…”

Yixing’in yüzündeki bozulmuş ifade hoşuna gitmemişti. Rahip gülerken, ya da yüzünden ufak bir gülümsemeye sahipken daha hoş görünüyordu, saf ve dokunulmamış…  _cezp edici_.

Yixing’in çenesini parmaklarının arasına aldı ve gözlerinin ona bakmasını sağladı. “…korkudan daha fazla beslediğin arzularındı.” Belli belirsiz ufak bir gülümseme Jongin’nin yüzüne yayıldı, dokunuşundan hissettiği ılık ten ona canlı hissettiriyordu. Yüzünü, Yixing’e tehlike çanları çalmasına sebep olacak kadar yakınına yaklaştırdı. Dudaklarını rahibin dudaklarına eğdi, minik denecek kadar küçük bir öpücük kondurdu. Yixing dokunuşun altında ısınmışken, gelen bu küçük öpücükle kavrulduğunu hissediyordu. Jongin, alnını Yixing’e dayadı, burunları birbirine dokunuyordu.

Birbirlerinin soluklarını dudaklarında hissediyorlardı.”Arzularımız” Jongin’nin fısıltısı iç gıdıklayıcı ve yakıcıydı. Yixing, vücuduna yayılan bu yabancı hisse kendini bırakıyordu, Jongin’e olan çekimini durdurması olanaksız görünüyordu. Arzu, insanoğlunu günahın kucağına bırakan yegâne duyguydu.

Birbirlerinin soluklarını dudaklarında hissediyorlardı.”Arzularımız” Jongin’nin fısıltısı iç gıdıklayıcı ve yakıcıydı. Yixing, vücuduna yayılan bu yabancı hisse kendini bırakıyordu, Jongin’e olan çekimini durdurması olanaksız görünüyordu. Arzu, insanoğlunu günahın kucağına bırakan yegâne duyguydu. 

Ve Tanrı’nın kesinkes kesin yasaklığıydı. Hayatını kiliseye adayan bu genç adam, bir kez olsun bencil olmak istiyordu, yaşamadığı, hissetmediği bu yabancı arzuları tatmayı  _arzuluyordu_.

 Bu yüzden, Jongin’nin soluğunu hissettiği bu dudakları öne uzatıp Jongin’ninkilerle buluşturdu. Gözlerini kapadı, bir süre dudaklarını, Jongin’nin dudaklarının üstünde öylece bekletti. Jongin dudaklarına karşılık verme isteğini bastırıp, Yixing’in keşfine izin veriyordu. Bir nefes aldı, Jongin’nin alt dudağını dudaklarını arasına sıkıştırdı. Dokunulmamış olsa da içgüdüleri ne yapması gerektiğini biliyordu sanki. Aldığı tad bu kadar ruhunu okşayıcı bir hoşluğa sahipken, sadece dokunmak yeterli gelmiyordu. Birkaç yavaş tad almalı öpücüklerden sonra, Jongin belini kavrayıp onu daha da yakınına çekti. Öpücüğü derinleştirdi, kontrolü kendine aldı. Elini yavaşça Yixing’in kalçasına doğru indirip, sert bir el hareketiyle sıktı, Yixing vücuduna yayılan bu ani hazla inledi, Jongin bu fırsatı dilini, Yixing’in açılan ağzına sokmak için kullandığında dilinin aldığı tatla mayhoş oluyordu. Tüm köşelerini, her bir noktasını tatmak istiyordu Jongin, ağzının içinde gezdirdiği dili, Yixing’i kendinden geçiriyordu. Kollarını boynuna dolayıp, Jongin’i daha da yakına çekti, ensesinde birleştirdiği ellerini kısa kesilmiş, siyah saçlarında ilerletti. Öpücüğü derinleştirme çabası işe yaramıştı Yixing’in, başta ufak tat almalarla başlayan öpüşme, kontrolden çıkmış daha ateşli, istekli bir hale dönüşmüştü. Jongin’nin elini vücudunda gezdirmeye başlamasıyla daha da ilerliyordu.

Yixing, hareketlerini istemsizce taklit edip, Jongin’nin ensesinden sırtına doğru indirdi ellerini, onun tenine dokunmak için sabırsızlanıyordu. Elleri beline ulaşıp, tişörtünü kaldırarak yarattığı boşluktan usulca içeri soktu Yixing. Hissettiği sıcaklıkla zevki tavan yapmıştı. Aldığı bu hazla kafasını geri atıp bir soluklu inleme bıraktı havaya. Bu tad hiç beklemediği bir şeydi, düşlediğinin de ötesindeydi, baştan çıkarıcıydı. Elinin altında hissettiği ten, onda ateşe dokunmuş hissi oluşturuyordu. Ve Yixing, eli yansa dahi bu ateşi bırakmak düşüncesinde değildi. Daha çok yanmak istiyordu. Bu tan rengi bedenin, onu yakmasını, mümkünse kül bile etmesine izin vermek istiyordu. Çünkü bu tenin, bedenin ve kokunun sahibi onun kalbini bu kadar hızlı, bu kadar kontrolsüz atmasını sağlıyordu. Her şeyi yapabilecekmiş hissi yaşatan bir uyuşturucuydu, adrenalin damarlarında hızla dolaşırken hayatında ilk defa, pederin ona bir zamanlar hissettirdiği baba sıcaklığından farklı hissediyordu. İlk defa canlı hissediyordu Yixing. Üstündeki ölü toprağı, Jongin’nin rüzgârıyla etrafa uçuşuyordu.

 Kendilerinden geçmiş oldukları bu fazla sıcak an, kilisenin çanının gürültüyle çalmasıyla kesildi. Yixing, kapıldığı duygularından uyandı. Çan uyarıcı etkisi yapmıştı, kafasında çalanlardan daha kuvvetli bir etki. Sersemlemiş olan kafası sanki ne yaptığının farkına yeni varmışçasına bir anda irkildi, kendini Jongin’den ayırdı.

“NE YAPIYORSUN BANA!” bu bir soru değildi, Jongin farkındaydı. Yixing, bir suçlu arıyordu, yaptıklarını üstüne atabileceği bir suçlu çünkü günah yiyip bitiren bir pişmanlıktı.

“Az önce kollarımda inlerken şikâyetçi değildin Xing.”

“BANA BÖYLE SESLENME! BEN… HAYIR! SANKİ YAKINIMMIŞ GİBİ HİSSETTİRME BANA!” Yixing öfkeliydi, kime, neye hiçbir önemi yoktu öfkeliydi ve bir haftadır yaşadığı anlam veremediği duygu karmaşalarının acısı şimdi çıkıyordu. Aslında tam da açığa kavuşmuşken, kafasındaki düğümler daha iki dakika öncesine kadar çözülmüş kendini mutluluğun içinde uçuyor gibi hissederken, diğer bir yarısının üste çıkması herşeyi alt üst etmişti.

“Xing, sana böyle sesleniyorum çünkü yakınınım biliyorsun bunu. Hayır, hissediyorsun.”

“Hayır HAYIR! Değilsin, sen benim hiçbir şeyim değilsin. Sadece buraya sığınan bir yabancısın, garip tuhaf bir yaratık, başka bir şey değil! Hayır, hata yaptım, neden o kadar yakınındaydım ki ben? Napıyordum, Tanrım napıyordum ben. Affet Tanrım, nolur yaptığım affedilmezdi ama sen…” Yixing dualarını soluksuzca şoka girmiş gibi sıralarken Jongin onu kesti.

“Kes şunu Xing. Hey bana bak hey” omuzlarından tuttup onu sarstı, gözlerine bakmasını sağladı ve devam etti.

“-yanlış bir şey yapmadın Xing. Sen yanlış bir şey yapmadın. Beni seviyor olman suç değil.” Sesi yumuşak çıkıyordu, her zaman konuşurkenki o alaycı tonlama ve ezici sırıtışı yoktu. Önem veren bir ses tonu, sıcak bir gülümseme ve yumuşak kelimeler vardı. Umursamazlığının perdesi çekilmiş incineceğinden korkan, önem veren Jongin görünür olmuştu.

“Ama sen incirsin…” fısıltı halindeki konuşmasıyla çaresizliğe teslim olmuş gibi görünüyordu Yixing “… yasak olansın, Tanrı’nın her kitabında bahsettiği günahsın, arzulara kapılmayı sağlayan. Ben bu olamam Jongin, ben Tanrı’nın elçisiyim… ben onun  _elçisiydim_  ben… bana öyle söylediler ama ben… ben öldürüleceğim” sözleri belli belirsiz mırıltı halini almış, göz yaşlarının arasına karışmıştı. Söylediklerinin çoğunu anlayamayan Jongin, omzundaki elini, yanağına uzatıp okşadı, gözyaşları elini ıslatıyordu.

“Şii asıl yanlışı yapan O bebeğim. Lütfen ağlama” dedi Jongin.

“Ben ölücem Jongin. Öldürüleceğim… Tanrı tarafından ömrümü adadığım tarafından. Jongin…” 

hıçkırarak ağlamasına devam etti Yixing. “ben ölmek istemiyorum!” sesi öfkeli ve çaresiz çıkıyordu. Gözyaşlarını parmağıyla itip silen Jongin, parıldayan gözlerine bakıyordu.

“Öleceğine izin vereceğimi nasıl düşünebilirsin bebeğim. Kirlenmen gerektiğini söylediğimde seni ölümden alacak planımı işleme koyuyordum. Tabi ki de ilk günden beri bu anı bekliyordum ama bu seni kurtarması içindi, öncelikliler listeme önem veriyorum. Eğer deforme olursan onun işine yaramazsın. Şehvet, büyük günahlardan sevgilim. Düşmüş olman için gerekli son adım.”

“Düşmüş mü?”

“Luciferin seni seveceğinden eminim.” Yüzündeki o sıcak gülümsemeyi hala koruyordu. Ya kabul etmezse diye söylenen kafasının içindeki sesin bir an önce susmasını diliyordu Jongin. “Eğer kabul etmezsen, seni anlarım Xing.” Dedi, sesi cevabın bu olmasını ummasından çok öte, tedirgindi. Kafasında, hayır dediğinde gerekirse Yixing’i, yine omzuna atıp cehennem çukuruna götürme planları dönmeye başlamıştı bile. Düşüncelerinden Yixing’in sesiyle sıyrılıp, kollarının arasındaki kararlı adama baktı. Dudaklarını oynatışını, sözcüklerin ağzından dökülmesini izliyordu. Birkaç dakika öncesinde o dudaklar kendisininkinin üstünde ne güzel hissettiriyordu. Söylediklerine konsantre olup, az önceki aktivitelerine yeniden dönebilmelerini umdu.

“Sen benimle olacaksan her yere gelirim Jongin” Gamzesini derinleştirecek kadar büyük bir gülümseme verdi Jongin’e.

“Ge-gerçekten mi? Niye? Yani beni sevmemeni anlarım yani tanımıyorsun biliyo…” sözlerini öpücükle içine aldı Yixing. Ellerini yeniden boynuna dolayıp saçlarının arasına soktu. “Ne Tanrı, ne de Peder bana böyle hissettirdi Jongin. İlk defa sıcak hissediyorum. İlk defa... yanıyorum Jongin. Eğer ucuz bir aletsem Tanrı için, tercihim seninle yanmak. Hayır,” kafasını redderce iki yana salladı Yixing “hayır ikinci seçenek değilsin. Sen hep birinci ve göz önünde olan seçenektin. İlk günden beri, tanıştığımızdan beri” Jongin dudaklarına fısıldadı son sözlerini. Yeniden birleştirdiğinde dudaklarını, sadece öpücükle yetinmek istemiyordu artık.  Kendini öne itip Jongin’e daha da yakınlaştırdı bedenini. Jongin’nin ellerini beline sarıp çekmesiyle memnun gülüşünü gizlemeyip öpücüğün içinde gülümsedi Yixing. Soluk almak için ayrıldıklarında, Jongin, çenesine, kulağının arkasına, boynuna doğru sıra sıra öpücükler kondurmaya başlamıştı.

 Teninin kokusunu içine çekip öpücüklerine ara verdiğinde “teşekkürler” dedi.  Kafasını sakladığı boyun aralığından çıkarıp, Yixing’in gözlerine baktı. “Teşekkürler Xing.” Yixing cevap olarak yine o sıcak gülümsemesini sunup, elleriyle Jongin’nin kemerini çözmeye başlamıştı.

Jongin sırıtışına engel olmadan “Heyecanlıyız? Öyle mi?” dedi, Yixing’in düğmelerini açmaya girişti, sabırsızca küçük düğmelerle boğuşmaktan vazgeçip, iki yanından tutup hızla çekti Jongin. Düğmeler etrafa yayıldığında hiçbiri önemsedi, hafif bir el hareketiyle cüppeyi omuzlarından aşağı itti Jongin. Çıplak kalan vücuduna hayran bakışlarla süzdü. Pürüzsüz beyaz teni davetkar ve haz verici görünüyordu. Çıplaklığını örten tek parça olan iç çamaşırının önünü eliyle kavradı Jongin. 

Yixing’in hızla kesilen nefesi, Jongin’nin sırıtışını genişletti, avucunun içinde yumuşak hareketlerle masaj yapmaya başladığında Yixing’in nefes alış düzeni ağırlaşmış, çığlık atmamak için alt dudağını ısırıyordu. Elleri Jongin’nin tişörtünü sıkıca kavramış topak haline getirmişti. Ağır soluklarının arasında “Çıkar!” diyebildi. Emrini yerine getirmek için, ellerini Yixing’in üzerinden çektiğinde, Yixing hayal kırıklığı barındıran bir inleme bıraktı.

Çabucak tişörtünden kurtulan Jongin, pantolonu için Yixing’in ellerine güveniyordu. Kemerini çözmeyi kendi zevki arasında unutan Yixing, hızla pantolonun düğmelerini de çözüp tişört ve cüppesinin paylaştığı kadere, odanın bir köşesine fırlattı.

Gözleri dikkatle büyümüş, görüntüden etkilenmişti. “Olağanüstü görünüyorsun” büyülenmiş sesini saklamadan tek nefeste sevgiyle söyledi Yixing. Ardından dudaklarını yeniden birleştirip, elleriyle vücutlarını tanımaya, haz noktalarını aramaya giriştiler. Ani bir hareketle Jongin, Yixing’i, yatağa savurdu, yatağın üstünde emekleyerek Yixing’in üstüne çatılandı, bacaklarının arasına yerleşti. Altındaki adamın güzelliğine mest olmadan bakamıyordu. Hafızasına her bir detayı net olarak kazımak bu ilk birlikteliklerini sadece Tanrı’dan kurtulmak için değil aşık oldukları, istekleri ve hazları doğrultusunda yaptıklarını ona göstermek istiyordu. Daha önce çıktığı boyun aralığına yeniden gömülüp kulak memesini emdi. Yixing’in elleri saçlarını kavradı, daha da içine gömmek istercesine Jongin’i kendine çekti. Çıplak bedenleri birbirine değdiğinde aynı anda inledirler. Birbirlerinin sıcaklığını hissetmek… inanılmazdı.

Jongin’nin elleri Yixing’in göbeğinden aşağı süzülüp, çamaşırının lastiğinde ileri geri okşayıcı hareketlerle oyalandığında Yixing’in saçlarındaki elleri daha sıkı kavramış, boynunun kenarını beceriksizce hızla ısırmıştı. Acı vericiydi ama verdiği haz göz ardı edilemezdi. Çamaşırdan içeri elini usulca soktuğunda sıcak tenin mayhoşluğuna daha fazla karşı koyamadı Yixing. Sırtı düz bir şekilde gerilip kafasını geriye attığında dudaklarından çıkan inilti odanın duvarlarında yankılandı. İniltisi, Jongin’nin erkekliğine elektirikler gönderiyordu. Yaptığı işten memnundu ama büyüyen erkekliği hareketlerinin yavaşlığına dayanamıyordu. Yixing’in erkekliğini çamaşırından kurtarıp yavaş hareketlerle önce başını okşayıp yukarı doğru ilerletti elini. Diğer eliyle kendi çamaşırından kurtulup, kendi erkekliğini de Yixing’in erkekliğiyle birlikte bir eline alıp aynı tempoda çekmeye başladı. Temasla birlikte vücutlarına yayılan zevke yüksek sesli bir iniltiyle cevap verdiler.

“Jo-Jongin… yeter day-yanamayacağım.” Jongin itiraz etmeden çekmeyi bıraktı. Elini, Yixing’in göbeğinden yukarı okşayarak yavaşça göğsüne getirdi. Başparmağıyla küçük göğüs ucunu yuvarlamaya başladı. Elinin altında ısınan bu bedeni hissetmek, inanılmaz bir zevk veriyordu. Diğer eli yağa buladığı parmaklarını birer birer Yixing’in içine sokup onu hazırlama işlemini sürdürüyorlardı. Yixing’in solukları ağırlaşmış, vücudu Jongin’nin ellerinin verdiği hazla titriyordu. Dudaklarını uzatıp, kapalı gözleriyle bulduğu Jongin’ninkilere değdirdi. Şehvetle karışmış hisleri, ona sulu öpücükler bıraktırıyordu. Dudakları ayrıldığında, yanağına, çenesine, burnuna ıslak öpücükler kondurup gözlerini açıp Jongin’e dikti. Hayatının geri kalanını bu değer veren, onun için her şeyi yapabilecek bu bakışlara sahip adamla geçirebileceği için kendini şanslı saydı. Onun için, bu gözler, bu ten, bu sıcaklık için günahkâr olabilirdi. Bunu göze alabilirdi.

Jongin’nin hazırlama eli, içindeki zevk noktasını bulduğunda düşünceleri ağzından çıkan çığlıkla kesildi. Artık hiç şüphe yoktu ki tüm kilise onları duymuştu.  _Varsın duysunlar_  Tanrı’nın tepeden ilk sıradan onu izlediğine hiç şüphesi yoktu. Sahi o niye hala karışmamıştı? Aynı el yine aynı noktaya dokunduğunda “hazırım J-Jongin ahh” diye bağırdı. Elini geri çekip, erkekliğini yağladı, Yixing’in girişine konumlandı, başını sokup yavaşça ilerlediğinde Yixing’in kalçası yukarı doğru kalktı, sırtı yay gibi gerilmişti. Kafasını arkaya atmış, gözleri kapanmış, ağzı zevkle açılmış şehvet içindeydi.

Jongin, elleriyle kalçalarını sıkıca kavrayıp daha da kendine çekti. Onu bütünüyle içine almasını istiyordu ta ki dışarda hiçbir parçası kalmayana kadar. Duvarların arasında içeri doğru ilerlerken nefesi ağırlaştı, kalbi fazla hızlı atıyordu. Başından beri ritmi kontrolden çıkmış gibiydi ve Yixing’in kalbinin sesi de onunki kadar hızlıydı. Bütünüyle içine girdiğinde bir süre Yixing’in adapte olmasını bekledi. Bu esnada Yixing’e eğilip, ıslak derin birkaç öpücük verdi. Soluk almak için ara verdiklerinde dudaklarını aşağıya yönlendirmiş, küçük göğüs uçlarını ağzına alıp emmeye başladığında yine Yixing’in o bağımlılık yaratan sesiyle ödüllendirilmişti. Dilini de işe katıp meme ucunu yaladığında daha da yükselmişti. Parmaklarını saçlarından indirip omzuna, oradan da sırtına yönlendirdi Yixing. Yukarı aşağı hareketlerle orada bir yerde daha önce bulduğu Jongin’nin zevk noktasını arıyordu. Jongin göğüs ucunu hafifçe ısırıp mırıltı şeklinde inlediğinde onu bulduğunu anladı. Omuzlarından tutup ona bakmasını sağladı Yixing.

“Ha-hareket et Jongin!” dedi. Cevap olarak, Jongin içinden aniden çıkıp, hızla sertçe içine yeniden girdiğinde aldığı zevki nefesli bir hırlamaya haber verdi. Bu ani, beklenmeyen hareketle Yixing hazla derin bir nefes bıraktı havaya. Jongin’se hareketlerini hızlandırıp, ardı ardına Yixing’in duvarları içinde ileri geri gidip geliyor nefesli kesik kesik inlemeler bırakıyordu. Kalçalarını daha sıkı tutup kendine çekti, daha önce tuttuğu yer çoktan kırmızı parmak izleriyle bezenmişti bile. Bu onda, bu tertemiz bedeni işaretleme isteği uyandırdı. Yixing, kollarını boynuna dolayıp, kendini kaldırdığında Jongin ne yapmak istediğini anlayıp kucağına oturttu onu. Yixing sarılıp daha önce Jongin’nin yaptığı gibi boyun aralığına hapsetti kendini. Jongin gibi o da onun kokusuna bağımlıydı belli ki.

Jongin, vuruşları arasında dudaklarını beyaz tene kenetleyip izler bırakmaya başladı. Boynundan başlayıp, omzunu, göğsünü, kollarını morarmaya dönen izlerle kapladı. Birbirlerinin nefesleri ve vücutlarının seslerinden başka bir şey duymuyorlardı. 

Yixing dayanamayıp kollarını çözüp kendini geri yatağa yattı. Jongin defalarca içindeki zevk noktasını sertçe vurup onu kendinden geçirmeye devam ediyordu, o ise tırnaklarını geçirdiği bu beden tarafından kullanılmaktan memnun iniltiler veriyordu ona. Jongin, iz bırakma arzusuna, eğilip Yixing’in baldırını emerek ve yalayarak devam etti. Zaten acı çeken erkekliği, baldırına yaşatılan bu hazla daha da sızlamaya başladı. Jongin, dudaklarını baldırdan ayırıp Yixing’in erkekliğini öptü. Tek seferde tümünü ağzına alıp lezzet almışçasına mırıldandığında Yixing’in tırnakları daha da derine batıp yayılıyordu. Jongin aldığı bu acıyı umursamadı, onu daha da hızlanmasına sebep oluyor, yıldızları görmesine neden oluyordu. 

Birkaç kez daha hızla emdiğinde Jongin, Yixing’in geleceğini biliyordu. “J-j-jongin, gelicem dur!” dediğinde tahmini doğrulanmış oldu fakat Yixing’e aldırmadan, emmeye devam etti. Önce onun rahatlamasını, hazza doymasını istiyordu, onu tatmak istiyordu. Son bir emme ve mırıldanma eklediği oral zevke, Yixing daha fazla dayanamayıp çığlık atan inlemesiyle Jongin’nin ağzına boşaldı. Yavaşça ağzından çıkarıp, tüm çekiciliğiyle ağzının kenarını diliyle yalayıp Yixing’e dikti gözlerini. Bakışlarında hala doyumsuzluk vardı. Kendini kalkmaya zorlayan Yixing’i sertçe yatağa geri itti. Simsiyah olan gözleri, Yixing’in büyümüş gözlerine kitlenmişti. Dudaklarını Yixing’in dudaklarına kapattı, dilini içeride gezdirirken erkekliğine hız verip daha da sert vuruyordu. Dudaklarını ayırdığında, dişlerini dudaklarına geçirdi Jongin, akan birkaç damla kanı diliyle temizleyip boynuna gömüldü. Hızlı soluklarıyla son birkaç hızlı darbeyle Yixing’in içine boşaldığında dişlerini boynuna geçirdi. Yixing içinde hissettiği sıcaklık ve boynundaki acıyla yanıyordu. Gelen rahatlıkla ikisi de birbirlerinin kollarında öylece yatıyorlardı. Yixing bir başka çığlık attığında, Jongin bunun hazla alakası olmadığını biliyordu.

Yixing bir başka çığlık attığında, Jongin bunun hazla alakası olmadığını biliyordu.

Yavaşça içinden çıkıp, Yixing’den ayrıldı. Yixing, yattığı yerde doğrulup oturdu. Bir şey olmasını bekliyormuşçasına ellerini izliyordu. Ne olduğuna anlam veremediği bir acıyla sarsılıyor, kıvranıyordu. Aniden çıkan kanatları ise durumunu kolaylaştırmıyordu. Bembeyaz parlayan kanatlar tepeden aşağı siyaha bulanıyordu. Kahverengi parlak gözleri kırmızıya dönüyor, dişleri ve kulakları sivriliyordu. Dönüşüm bittiğinde kafası öne, Jongin’nin omzuna düştü. Yanağından süzülen damlalar, omzunu ıslatmaya başlamıştı. Kollarından tutup görüş mesafesine çekti onu. Yaşlarını başparmağıyla savurup, alnına öpücük kondurdu.

“Bitti. Jongin, herşey bitti. Ben… kovuldum.”

“Biliyorum sevgilim.”

“Bunun olacağını biliyordum ama garip hissediyorum Jongin” dedi, gülmesi ve ağlaması birbirine karışmıştı.

“Yıllarca ona inandım bebeğim bu çok doğal. Artık benimlesin, endişelenmene gerek yok. Sana tüm günahları öğreticem. Bilhassa şehvette uzmanlaşacağımıza nedense çok eminim. Başarılı bir öğrencim olacağına hiç şüphem yok.” Yixing’in yüzünde gördüğü, o hoş gamzeli ufak gülümseme yeni hayatlarına başlamak için onu sabırsızlandırıyordu. Uzanıp dudaklarına kondurduğu öpücükte gülümsedi. Kafalarını birbirlerine dayayıp soluklarını dinlediler.

“Çok fazla öğrencin olmadı dimi?” dedi aniden Yixing, kafasını geri çekip tek kaşını sorgulayarak kaldırdı.

“Ne?” Jongin’nin hızla kırpışan gözleri, aniden gelen soruyla şaşırdığını gösteriyordu.

“Benim gibi başka bir öğrencin oldu mu? Herkesle bu giriş sınavını yapmıyorsun ya?” çatılmış kaşları Jongin’nin kahkasıyla bozuldu.

“Kıskanıyor musun Xing? Avv yanakların kızarıyor Xingxing.”

“Kes şunu. Kıskanmıyorum ben. “ diye mırıldandı yüzüne kapattığı ellerinin arasından. Jongin, ellerini yüzünden çekip kendi çıplak bedenine sardı. Uzanıp yanağına öptü, yanağını Yixing’in yanağında tutup “daha önce hiçbir öğrencimle böyle bir giriş sınavı yapmadım ama ufak kaçamaklarım oldu ve hiçbiri senin değerin ve mükemmelliğinle kıyaslanamaz sevgilim” fısıldadı Jongin.

Yixing, aldığı iltifatla memnunca gülümsedi. Sarılışını sıkılaştırdı, kafasını eğip boynunu öptü. 

“Teşekkür ederim Jongin. Beni kabul ettiğin ve koruduğun için.”

“Her zaman Xingxing. Hey hadi artık gitme…”

Jongin’nin sözleri büyük bir gürültü tarafından yutulmuştu. İki yanında büyükçe kanatları açık, bembeyaz tene sahip, kediyi anımsatan gözlerle bir erkek odanın ortasında duruyordu. Odanın içindeki duman dağıldığında, gürültünün sebebinin yıkılan duvar olduğunu gördüler. Jongin’nin gözleri odanın ortasında, üstündeki tek parça beyaz belden bağlamalı kıyafetindeki tozları silkeleyen beyaz adamı seçmekte geç kalmamıştı. Yixing’in çıplak bedenine çabucak üstlerindeki örtüyü sardı, bedeninin arkasına gizledi. Kendi de yerden iç çamaşırını kapıp üstüne geçirdi. Öfkeli ve temkinli gözlerle beyaz adamın harekete geçmesini bekliyorken konuştu.

“Biliyorsun ki direk olarak odanın içinde belirebilirdin Cebrail.” Dedi, sesi hoşnutsuzdu.

“Ve sen de biliyorsun ki büyük girişler büyük etki bırakır Jongin.” Yeni gelenin sesi kibirli ve geri çekilmeye niyeti yokmuşçasına atak çıkmıştı. Çizgi gibi gözleri, Jongin’nin bedenini öfkeyle süzüyordu.

“Gözlerinle beni taciz etmeyi bırakıp sadede gelelim. Burada olmana hiç gerek yok Cebrail, krallığına geri dön!”

“Bakıyorum…” gözlerini Yixing’in üstüne kilitlemiş, tiksinen bakışlarla Yixing’in bedeninde delikler açıyormuşçasına onu izliyordu. “ve görüyorum ki, kendine kirletecek taze bir beden bulmuşsun Jongin. Tanrı’yı fazla zorluyorsun.”

“O, kullanılacak bir parça değil Sehun! Geri çekil, onu vermeye hiç mi hiç niyetim yok!”

“Ah gerçekten mi? Bana ona âşık olduğunu falan söyleme...” Jongin’nin suratındaki gülümseme, Sehun’nun gözlerinin büyümesine sebep oldu. “Hayır, hayır sen aşık olmazsın Jongin! SEN. AŞIK. OLAMAZSIN!” Sesindeki yok olan kibir, yerini güvenilmezliğe ve şaşkınlığa bırakmıştı. Kendine olan güveni, girişte yarattığı o toz bulutuna karışmıştı sanki.

“Eğer şimdi geri basıp gitmezsen, bu sefer seni düşürmekle kalmam kanatsız da bırakırım Sehun. Git buradan!”

“Sen, ben… ben senin için neredeyse Krallığı yıkacakken… ben… sen gidip ona mı aşık oldun? Seni lanet olası şeytan!” diye haykırdı suratına Sehun. Öfkesi kontrolü ele almıştı, vücudu kontrolsüzce titrerken hala reddedecek bir sebep arıyordu kafasında. Jongin, ondan başkasını sevemezdi.

“ah lütfen Sehun. Sen Krallığı sadece kendin için istiyordun. Ben sadece seni, her zamanki gibi hayır diğerleri gibi Tanrı’yı kızdırmak için kullandım. Ve sen bunu bilerek bana geldin.”

Tüm bu konuşmaların dışında kalan Yixing’in kafası hızla çalışıyor, her anlatılanı anlamaya yerine koymaya çalışıyordu.  _Cebrail’in Jongin’le ilişkisi mi varmış? Ama Tanrı nasıl görmemiş? Cebrail düşmemiş mi? Krallık mı yıkılcakmış? Her zaman ki gibi kullandım mı? Jongin?_

Odağını kaybetmiş, düşüncelerin içinde yüzen gözler Sehun’un dikkatini çekmişti.

“Hey Yixing, bebeğim. Eğer şimdi benimle gelirsen Tanrı seni geri kabul edecek.” Sesinde yapmacık sevgi tonu, Yixing’in tüylerini ürpertti. Kafasını düşüncelerinden kaldırıp, Sehun’a bakmaya zorladı.

“T-tanrı beni k-kabul mu edecek?” dedi titrek bir sesle.

“Tabi ki de. Eğer af dilersen Tanrı herkesi affeder.” Niye sesi bu kadar yalan hissettiriyordu? Cebrail, Tanrı’nın elçi meleği niye bu kadar korkunç hissettiriyordu?

Jongin’nin boğazından kopan hırıltı, ikisinin de Jongin’e endişeyle bakmasını sağladı. Gözleri kırmızıya dönmüş, öfkeden neredeyse burnundan dumanlar çıkacak vaziyette Sehun’a delici bakışlar gönderiyordu. Kelimelere sertçe bastırarak;

“Sana. Şimdi. Geri. Çekil. Dedim. Sehun! Seni güç delisi, aç gözlü aciz yaratık!” adeta kükremiş sesi, Sehun’u titretmiş, kanatlarını bedenine korurmuşçasına sarmasına sebep olmuştu.

“Seni ikiyüzlü adi benimle bu şekilde, Tanrı’nın meleğiyle bu şekilde konuşamazsın!”

“İyi nokta. Tanrı, onca yaptığından sonra seni kovmuşken nasıl oldu da geri aldı seni?”

“Çünkü Tanrı affedicidir. Af dileyen herkesi kabul eder, dimi Yixing?” Dedi gözlerini Yixing’den ayırmadan. “Tanrı seni affedecek bebeğim, hadi.” İkna edici edadan çok kandırmaya çalışırmışçasına gayret sarf ediyordu Sehun.

“Ama ben çoktan düştüm.”

“Ben de düşmüştüm. Bak şimdi kanatlarım ve ben pırıl pırılız. İnan bana, Jongin için Tanrı’yı terk etmen lüzumsuz. Yeni bir Tanrı’nın gözdesi bulduğunda seni unutacak. Benim gibi seni de atacak Yixing.”

Yixing’in gözleri Jongin’e dönmüş, reddetmesini bekliyordu. Gözlerine hücum eden yaşları, ağzında sıktığı dişlerle durdurmaya çalışıyordu.  _Doğru değildi dimi? Jongin onu bırakmazdı. Niye bıraksın ki, ona değer veriyordu. Vermiyor muydu? Ya vermiyorsa?_ Olumlu olumsuz düşünceleri birlik olmuş kafasında her şeyi kurguluyor ona gerçekmiş gibi sunuyorlardı. Onu, bu kurgulardan ayıran yüzüne dokunan sıcak el ve aynı sıcaklığı hissettiren ses oldu.

“Yixing, gerçeği biliyorsun.” Tek cümle, ‘ _hayır öyle değil’_  inkârından daha güçlü ve inançlı gelmişti Yixing’in kulağına. Sıcak sesi çıkaran dudaklar gülümsediğinde, Yixing de ona cevaben gülümsedi. Arkalarında sinirle homurdanan Sehun onları ayırana kadar, bir süreliğine unutmuşlardı.

“Evet, Sehun. En son bize nasıl kabul edildiğinden bahsedecektin. Tanrı’nın sıktığın yalan kadar bağışlayıcı olmadığını biliyoruz. Bize aslını anlatmaya ne dersin?”

Homur homur eden Sehun, omuz silkti kibirli haline geri dönmüştü. Kandırma çabası karavana olmuşken sahte yüzle uğraşmasına gerek yoktu.

“Ne derler bilirsin,  _düşmanını göz önünde tut_. O da öyle yapıyor ben de sizin bok çukurunuzdan uzak olmuş oluyorum. İki tarafın da lehine.”

“Mide bulandırıcı.” Ağzından çıkan cümleye kendi de inanamamıştı Yixing. Az önce Cebrail’in yüzüne mide bulandırıcı mı demişti? Jongin, memnun bir şekilde,

“Sana başarılı bir öğrencim olacağını söylemiştim Xing” dedi.

Sehun, hiçbir şeyin istediği gitmemesine sinirlenmişti. Böyle olmaması gerekiyordu, onu Tanrı’nın huzuruna çıkarıp cezalandırılmasını, acı çekmesini, kavrulmasını izlemek istiyordu. Burada, Jongin’nin bu düşmüşle oynaşmasını değil! Aniden geri çekilip hızla üstlerine doğru kanat çırptı Sehun. Odanın içindeki her şey, Jongin ve Yixing’in üstüne doğru uçuyordu. Jongin, hızla Yixing’i korunaklı yere bedeninin arkasına sakladı. Kollarını çaprazlayıp, kanatları çıkana kadar yüzünü korudu. Birkaç saniye içinde yanlarından çıkan siyah kanatları, üzerlerine gelenleri, Sehun’a doğru geri itmişlerdi. Duvara çarpıp, yere dökülen eşyaların arasından çıkan Sehun, küfretti.

“Piç. Sana acı çektiricem Jongin!”

“Cık cık cık, hiçbir meleğe yakışıyor mu ama?” Yerden kendini itip, Sehun’a doğru odanın el verdiğince hızla uçtu, Sehun’u sıkıca kavradı. Tuttuğu bedeni hızını azaltmadan Sehun’nun arkasındaki duvara sertçe vurup geçit yarattı Jongin. Fırlayan bedenin peşinden, oyuktan dışarı çıktı. Acıyla inleyen Sehun’u boğazından yakalayıp ağaçlara fırlattı. Teker teker çarpıp yere düştüğünde sersem bir haldeydi. Kafasını sağa sola sallayıp, kendine gelmeye çalıştı. Karşı saldırı için hazırlandı.

“Eğer şimdi pes edersen, gitmene izin veririm Sehun.”

“Gururumu ayaklar altına aldıktan sonra mı Jongin?”

“Ne zamandan beri gurura önem veriyorsun sen?”

Hızla üstüne atladı Sehun, ani bir hareketle Jongin’nin omuzlarından tutup balet edasında arkasına geçti.  Jongin’i kanatlarının bittiği sırt yerlerinden yakaladı, sertçe kendine doğru çekti. Acıyla haykıran Jongin’nin sesi, yüzüne tatminkâr, sadistçe bir gülüş verdi.

Yixing, bahçenin bir kenarında öylece kalakalmış, ne yapacağını bilemez haldeyken Jongin’nin acı dolu haykırışı ona deli cesareti kazandırdı. Sehun’nun çarptığı ağaçların yıkıntılarından ellerine, iki tane sivri sert odun tutuşturdu. Jongin’den gördüğü gibi, ayaklarıyla zemini hızla iterek vücudunu düz doğrultuda Sehun’a nişanladı ve uçtu. Eğer Jongin bu kadar çığlık attıysa kanat yerleri acı çektiren bir yer olsa gerek fikrinden yola çıkarak, ellerini kaldırıp hazır konuma getirdi ve sırtı ona dönük olan adamın kanat yerlerine hışımla odunları sapladı. Beklediği gibi aynı acı dolu çığlık Sehun’dan da çıkmıştı. Kontrolsüzce Jongin’i bırakıp yere düşmemek için ayakları üzerinde dengede durmaya uğraştı Sehun.

Jongin, Sehun’nun bu durumunu değerlendirip kazıkları daha da derine sapladı. Bir acı dolu çığlık daha havaya karışmışken, Sehun, son bir gayretle Jongin’nin elinden kurtulmaya uğraşıyordu. Elleriyle çimenlere sarılıp emeklerce ilerlemeye uğraştı.

“Sana bu sefer kanatlarını koparacağımı söylemiştim dimi Sehun? Beni dinlemeliydin.” Derken elleri zayıf düşmüş kanatları kavrıyordu.

“Hayır, Jongin. Yapma! Lütfen Jongin… Jongin Jongin yalvarıyorum bunu yapma. Eğer bir daha kovulursam hiçbir yerde yaşayamam biliyorsun Jongin lütfen. Luciferin alçak gönüllü olmadığını ikimiz de biliyoruz” Jongin, söylediklerine aldırmıyordu. Sağırmışçasına yaptığı işlemi devam ettiriyordu.

“Yixing, sen sol kanadını tut. Şimdi dediğimde aynı anda hızla çekicez tamam mı?” Kafa sallayan Yixing, denildiği gibi sol kanadı kavradı.

“Jongin, dur! dur yalvarıyorum dur!”

“Az önce gururdan söz ediyordun Sehun?”

“Gururun canı cehenneme, yaşamaya çalışıyorum ben!”

“Jongin, bence affetmeliyiz.”

“Ne?” iki erkek de aynı anda karşılık vermişti Yixing’e. İkisi de şaşkınca bakıyordu.

“Affetmeliyiz. Onun sadece kanatlarını almamış, onu yok etmiş olucaz böyle Jongin. O sadece emri yerine getiriyordu.”

“Bebeğim o şeytandan daha da acımasızdır. Onu affetmen aniden onun iyi olmasını sağlamayacak.”

“Bu önemli değil Jongin. Tanrı da ona fazla dayanamayacak bence. Bizim elimizin kirlenmesi gereksiz.”

Jongin, söylediklerine hak veriyordu. Gerçekten, daha ne kadar dört ayaküstüne düşebilirdi ki? Her zaman kurtulamazdı. Eğer şimdi ellerini kirletirse işler uzayacak, yargılanması gerekecekti. Yixing haklıydı,  _bırak cezayı O versin_.

Ses çıkarmadan kafasıyla onayladı Yixing’i. Kanatlarını bıraktılar Sehun’nun. Hafifleyen kanatlarına ne olduğunu anlamak için arkasına baktı. Kanatlarının salınmış olduğunu görünce “ah Jongin, teşekkürler teşekkürler teşekkürler” dedi acıdan ıslanmış yanaklarına minnet yaşları ekleniyordu şimdi. Sırtından akmaya devam eden kanı görmezden gelerek, iki ayağı üstüne zorlanarak kalktı. Çabucak kanlı eliyle perde kaldırırmışçasına hareket yaptı. Saydam kıvrığın aralığından geçip bir anda kayboldu.

“Bizim de artık gitmemiz gerek Xing. Gel, seni sadece bir örtü giyiyorken şeytanların içine sokmayacağım.” Dedi yıkıntıların arasından odaya geri dönerken. İkisi de kanatlarını toparlamış, yine yerlerine sokmuşlardı. Jongin’nin sırtındaki uzun iki çizgiyi –kanat yerlerini- görünce, sevişmeleri esnasında oraya dokunduğunda neden zevkle inlediğini anlamıştı Yixing.  _Kanat yerleri hassas._  Sanki az önce odun saplayan o değildi. Tüm bu kavganın öncesinde ne yaptıklarını hatırladığında yüzüne hafifçe pembelik yayılmaya başladı. Önündeki neredeyse çıplak adamı süzüyordu. İstemsizce dilini dudaklarında gezdirdi. Dikkatini Jongin’nin konuşmasına verdi yeniden.

“Nereye? Şimdi ne olacak Jongin?” Bir anda gelecek korkusu saran Yixing, tedirgince baktı karşısındaki adama.

“Bir süre cehennemde yaşayacağız. En büyük yasaklarını yaşayan varlığını kullanamaz artık. Ama yine de biz ortalıkta olmayalım. Senin deforme olman cehennemin de işine yaramış olduğundan orada rahat ederiz.” Yerdeki toz içinden buldukları kıyafetlerini hızla giyinirken cevapladı Jongin. Arkasında dolanan Yixing, kendi cüppesini arıyordu. Bulduğunda şöyle bir çırpıp üstüne geçirdi.  Kendi kendine kafasını onaylarca salladı.

“Evet, olur. Cehennemde sıkılmam dimi?” dedi Yixing. Kendini şaşırtıcı şekilde, rahat hissediyordu. Az önce ölümden dönmemiş, ayrılmak üzere değillermiş gibi. Sakin ve huzurluydu. Şeytanı sayesinde…

“Ben yanındayken sıkılacağını nasıl düşünürsün?” yüzüne yerleştirdiği sırıtış beklenti içindeydi. 

Giyinen bedenin beline kolunu sarıp kendine çekti, dudaklarını dudaklarının üzerine konumlandırdı. Yixing, kafasını eğip ona daha iyi bir orantı sağladığında kendi kollarını daha önce ayırdığı boyuna geri kavuşturdu. Ufak liderlik oyunları sonunda dudaklarını birbirlerinin hareketine ritimlediler. Ensesinde ilerlettiği parmaklarının kısa siyah saçlarda kıvrımlar yaparak bu yavaş, sevgili öpücüğün tadını çıkarttığını gösteriyordu Yixing. Jongin, dudaklarını ayırıp Yixing’in boynuna bir öpücük kondurdu son bir nefesle kokuyu içine çekti. Artık bir kokuyorlardı. 

"Bu arada, bu" baş parmağıyla Sehun'nun gittiği yönü göstererek,"küçük bir kaçamak gibi görünmüyor Jongin?" dedi, tek kaşı havada. 

"ups. Bebeğim, Sehun güç için beni ben de onu kullandım. Tanrı ve onun arasındaki ilişki gibi. Evet mide bulandırıcı" dediğinde ikisi de gülüyordu.

Jongin, kendini Yixing'den ayırıp sol elinin işaret parmağını havaya kaldırıp tırnağıyla bir yırtık yarattı. Önlerindeki saydamlık iki yana, yırtılan kumaş parçası gibi açıldı. Yırtıktan geçip öbür tarafta durdu, Yixing’e dönüp davetkârca gülümsedi Jongin. Yırtığın arasından uzanan eli, avcunun içine hapsedip yırtıktan geçerek Jongin’e kavuştu Yixing.

 


End file.
